Every Heart
by scifugitive
Summary: SEQUEL to Bent But Not Broken - Kagome allows Sesshomaru to come along on their quest to find the remaining jewel shards. The group's dynamic changes as they gear up for their final battle against Naraku.
1. The Saga Continues

In the first story, Sesshomaru decided to steal the Kagome from Inuyasha, keeping her raw miko power from becoming a weapon for his brother. Using the threat of death over her, Kagome willingly stayed with Sesshomaru, and the two became very close. As a romance formed between the unlikely pair, the clay ghost of Kikyou threatened to end Kagome's life, and Kagura plotted to have the taiyoukai for himself. A battle raged against a puppet of Naraku's, which forced the brothers to work together. And Kagome had to make a choice about her future.

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a college student at a boring job and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. That being said, please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter One – The Saga Continues

Inuyasha clapped his hands together, in an attempt to break up the syrupy sweet scene in front of him. _I may be the loser in this game, but I'll be damned if I am going to be the spectator_. "Okay, okay. That's enough. Break it up."

Kagome released Sesshomaru's neck, but did not step out of his embrace. _I feel more at home here than I did these last few days at my actual home. And I thought I would never be comfortable living in an age without television._

Sesshomaru was the one to break the embrace, drawing her to his side and sidling her to him with a strong arm around her waist. "Show me where she lives."

His brother gave him a wary eye. "Why?"

"I must know where I am to stay."

Inuyasha threw up his hands in disgust, a mental image that he never wanted to see was now forever burned into his retinas. "No!" Sesshomaru growled menacingly. "Hey, she said she needed to be apart from you to find the jewels faster. And there is no way in hell I am letting you live in my village."

The taiyoukai took a menacing step closer to his brother. "Your village?"

"Yeah, that's right. My village. We aren't in your lands, Sesshomaru. These here are mine. You are here only by my good graces."

_Things certainly never change with these two. It is like watching a farce._ "Hey! Break it up. I didn't come back here to watch the two of you rip each other to shreds."

Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at his brother, who contemplated ripping it off with a swift bite of his poisoned fangs. "You haven't had to live with his mooning for the last three days. He wouldn't leave. He just sat up there, never taking his eyes off of the damned well. I know I would never be able to live with seeing his ugly face day in and day out until we find the shards."

In a flush of excitement, she turned in Sesshomaru's embrace to look at him with glee. "Did you really wait here for me for three days?" Sesshomaru continued to stare menacingly at his brother, the thought of ripping out his tongue now dancing across his mind. When he continued to say nothing, Kagome gave him a great big bear hug. "That is absolutely the sweetest thing I have ever heard!"

Her actions finally made him move. With a withering smile for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned and looked down at Kagome. As they continued to stand like that, Inuyasha retreated back to the hut, muttering a string of explicatives. Kagome eventually let go and separated herself from him, which confused Sesshomaru completely. "But you must go now."

"What?" Sesshomaru's expression never changed, but she knew that he was feeling betrayed again..

"He is right. I will never get anything done with you around me. I told you this not five minutes ago."

"No."

"Sesshomaru, I don't like it anymore than you do. But, I have a promise to keep. You wouldn't want me to break a promise, would you?"

He thought about that seriously for a moment. _I would not want her to break her word. It seems to be as important to her as it is to me. But I still cannot let her stay in his presence. He says he will stay out of the way, but with him I have no guarantee._ "Then you will come with me."

Kagome threw up her hands in frustration. "Sesshomaru..."

"We will find them together. As long as they are found, your honor is not broken."

"They are my friends, Sesshomaru. I cannot just abandon them because I am in love. What will they think of me?"

"I do not care for them."

As much as that sent little ripples of pleasure up her spine, she also knew that that was a casual insult at her friends that she couldn't let pass. Kagome sighed, realizing this was not going to be a fight that would end tonight. "Don't you have friends?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. "Don't you?"

His stoic manner never changed, but she felt his resistance to her question. _He doesn't have friends._ It took everything she had not to cry in front of him for the pity that was overflowing in her heart for him at that very moment.

"What need have I for friendship? I have allies, and I have you. That is all I require." He could smell the saline of her tears threatening to come from her eyes, and turned away. The last thing he wanted was to look like a halfwit in front of her. And in the span of a few moments, he had been made to look like a lovesick puppy and a lonely little boy. _What has happened to me?_

He felt her arms sneaking around his waist, and felt her pull in close to lay her head on his back. "That is the best non-answer I have ever heard. And I admire you for your ability to do everything on your own. But, I was not made that way. I thrive in the presence of others. I need them. In a different way than I need you, and not as completely. But I need them all the same."

He put his hand over hers, but made no other move to turn around. "You have Rin. She loves you also." A thick silence began to fill the air. "And there is always Jaken."

The throaty laughter she emitted was absorbed into his skin, intoxicating him even further. "That better have been a joke. I know that toad can barely stand me."

Sesshomaru pressed his hand. "But Rin looks on you like a mother. You cannot abandon her now that she has become accustomed to you."

"I am not abandoning her. Or you. I just need to concentrate on others beside myself right now. That way I can fully be with you when this is over."

At these words, he did turn in her arms. Without breaking their hold, he freed his hand and brought her chin up to look at him. "What about your other home."

She smiled. "What about it?"

"You do realize that there may be the possibility that you may not be able to cross back through time once this jewel is reformed."

She nodded, but he felt her tense just a little. "I know. My mother and I talked about that a lot these past couple days, or I would have been back sooner. But, my heart says that that is a chance we are willing to take."

He bent his head just a little to kiss her. Her arms quickly snaked up to his hair, making sure he stayed there for a while. He pressed his advantage, using his hand to press her small frame to his, letting her feel what she was doing to him. Kagome was not really shocked, but truly excited, and her breasts tingled where they pressed against both her clothes and his. Sesshomaru's lips trailed along her cheek and down to her throat, where he kissed the throbbing pulse there. He drew the skin into his mouth, sucking every so gently. It took every ounce of control not to do what every fiber in him screamed to do. If he couldn't make her his mate now, he would at least leave a mark to remember.

When he was finished, he couldn't let her go, because Kagome's legs had failed her. He chuckled in her ear, his breath sending tiny impulses of delight down her spine to various parts of her anatomy. "Are you sure you want to be parted from me? Your body seems to say otherwise."

"No," she breathed. But, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pushed herself up on wobbly legs. "But I have to." She thought about it for a moment. "But it isn't as if I can't see you while I am hunting for the shards. I don't think that I could take being completely separated from you. Not now."

"But I don't want..." he cleared his throat. _I am beginning to talk just like her now._ "I will help you."

"No! You haven't been listening to a word I have been saying." She stamped her foot in frustration.

"I have listened to every word that has come out of those..." his eyes dropped to her lips, now darkened and swollen. "lips. I did not say I would stay with you. I will help you find the shards so your duty is done." His tone then lowered to a husky whisper, trying one last time to lure back to his embrace. "I do not wish to be parted from you completely, either."

Kagome took a deep, steadying breath at this last admission. She knew how it went against his entire being to say something like that out loud. _At least he is accepting that I cannot be with him until my promise is fulfilled. And I won't be completely bereft of him in the meantime. Everything else can wait until later._ "Then we have come to an understanding."

He nodded. "I will strike out with you and" he couldn't bring himself to include Inuyasha in this equation just yet "your friends tomorrow morning. But only in the search. Other than that I will give you the distance you need to concentrate."

It was her turn to nod. "Agreed." And she turned in the direction of the village, with Sesshomaru right on her heels.

* * *

Inuyasha stalked into Kaede's hut and plopped cross-legged by the fire pit. Kaede looked up from the stew pot, eyeing him suspiciously. "She is back, then?"

"Feh! You bet she is."

Shippo perked up from the corner, where he had been absently stirring his now cold bowl of stew. "Kagome's back? Horray!" He got up and started bouncing towards the door.

"And she chose him?" Kaede knew the answer to the question she asked, simply reading Inuyasha's body language.

A growl was the only answer she received from him. Shippo froze in his tracks, the smile immediately falling from his face. "What?"

"You heard her, runt. Kagome chose Sesshomaru. Over me." Inuyasha ducked his head so that his snowy hair completely covered his face. He knew that the little guy could still sense what Inuyasha was feeling, but knew that Shippo would not take any notice. He needed time to nurse his wounds.

"But she can't leave me. She wouldn't choose him over me...." He started wailing where he stood in front of the door.

Kagome tried to get into the hut, but Shippo's shivering form blocked the door from opening enough to let her through. "I am not leaving you, Shippo. I didn't choose him over you."

Instantly he stopped crying and let her in the door. "But Inuyasha said you chose..."

"She chose Sesshomaru over me, you stinking little fox, not you," he said without looking up.

Kagome tried to fill in the blanks. "My decision does not mean that I am leaving here. At least not anytime soon. We still have a few more jewel shards to find."

Shippo digested the words for a moment, then jumped up into Kagome's waiting arms. "Oh. In that case, great to have you back, Kagome."

Sesshomaru chose that moment to step into the hut. The only one who was surprised to see him was Kaede. _A full demon in my hut. What would Kikyou have done if she had allowed this to happen in her day?_ He bowed his head slightly in reference to the old miko, since it was her hut he was standing in. She nodded in return, and went back to her cooking.

After a few moments more of sulking, Inuyasha pulled himself together and looked his brother in the eye with as much congeniality as he could muster. "So. What did the two of you work out?"

"She will continue to live here in the village until the jewel shards are found. And I will accompany her in the search for the shards."

He stood up at that. "Like hell you will. That is my team, not yours."

"I do not care what you want, Inuyasha. I will not leave her completely in your care. Remember how easy it was for me to take her from you?"

"Why you filthy..." Inuyasha charged at his brother, claws bared.

It was Kagome who stopped him, by standing in between the two brothers. "Stop acting like children. Honestly, the two of you are acting like teenagers." She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Yes, both of you. You needn't have teased him, you know."

"This I know. But look how easy it was."

Inuyasha pushed up the sleeves of his haori at this insult. "Now listen you paper-trained house pet..."

Kagome decided that the best thing was a change of subject. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

Shippo darted into the fray, picking up on what Kagome was trying to do. "They left for the river a little while ago. Sango said she wanted to take a bath, and Miroku said she shouldn't go alone. You know how the two of you used to go together. She didn't even say anything against it. Just told him to hurry up."

Inuyasha smiled at the unknowing insinuation Shippo had just made and backed down. But his eyes didn't waver from his brother's. They both knew that there was some unfinished business still between them.

* * *

Coming Soon – Chapter Two – A Romantic Interloper

Kouga becomes a romantic interloper, until he realizes how serious Sesshomaru is to keep Kagome. He calls the demon lord out to a duel for Kagome's hand. In the heat of the moment, Kagome's life is changed forever.


	2. A Romantic Interloper

In the previous chapter, Sesshomaru decides to follow Kagome on her quest to find the last of the shards, so that he may then take her as his mate. Inuyasha reluctantly agrees to let him along, but Kagome has some more thinking to do.

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a college student at a boring job and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. That being said, please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter Two – A Romantic Interloper

The moment he could, Miroku whisked Sango off the path to the river and behind a large tree. They were not alone. He knew that they were still within earshot of the hanyou in the group, as well as the little kitsune. But, it was secluded enough for a few private words. He had his chance; he wanted another try at convincing her to be with him. She was backed up against the tree, his arms and body keeping her a captive audience. But he lost his train of thought as he looked into her eyes.

Yes, he had meant only to talk with her. Without even thinking he bent his head and touched his lips to hers, feeling the petal softness, the sweetness as her lips opened. Fire rushed through him, and he leaned into her, pressing her between him and the tree. Yet even this wasn't close enough. He desperately needed to be closer to her...

Sango felt her sanity slipping. She honestly did not mean to come to the river to be seduced by him. She wanted a bath. But that thought was pushed out of her mind the moment he pinned her to the tree. Suddenly the scenes Kagome had described between her and Sesshomaru made more sense. The forceful way Miroku took control of the situation made her want to do whatever he wanted. But, she knew that this was neither the time nor the place to do what they both wanted desperately to do. She put her hands on his shoulder, pushing him gently but firmly from her mouth.

Not to be dissuaded, Miroku began an assault on her neck, deciding that perhaps the oldest methods were the best. He had always tried talking to her and getting nowhere. Now, he figured he would try to seduce her the old fashioned way.

"Miroku, please..."

He smiled against her throat, nuzzling the softness he found there. "I am going as fast as I can." He raised his head, his hands now gripping her waist. "But, if you insist, I can go faster."

Between giggles and dodging his advances, she had almost forgotten why she had tried to stop him. Sango was about to just let him do whatever he wanted when a fierce wind swept past them. "What was that, Miroku?"

"I thought by now that you would know..." he said, before he realized that she was talking about something else entirely. He picked his head up reluctantly from the nestle of her neck and looked in the direction of the village. "That, my dear, was trouble. I fear that your... bath... will have to wait."

"You don't mean that was..."

"Yes. It was Kouga." He picked up his forgotten staff and her change of clothes. "This is all we need."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga knew that his Kagome was back in the village. He had heard some pretty distressing stories over the past couple of weeks, and he needed to see if it were true. If so, he would have his hands full fighting both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for her hand. _She really is getting to be too much to handle._

Sesshomaru sensed another youkai in the vicinity a scant moment before Kouga appeared. _I have to hand it to the mongrel, he is fast with those jewel shards in him. I should have sensed him a long time before he got here._ He stayed in the trees, wondering idly what his business was with the village. Although he didn't know what that was, he had an odd feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

He stopped not ten feet in front of Kagome, his hands snatching hers before she even knew he was there. "Kagome. I know that you missed me just as much as I missed you. I am here to calm your worried heart."

The taiyoukai's demeanor did not change, but his claw was gripping the bark he was sitting on so hard that its poison started to eat away at the core of the branch.

Kagome did not know what to do. _He was always over the top._ A giggle bubbled up from her throat before she could stop it. "Kouga, please. Now is not the time. Go away."

He put one hand to his heart, the other still gripping her hands. "Kagome, you wound me. If I thought you were serious, I would die of a broken heart right here on the spot."

Kouga senses that something is different in Kagome. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

She shifted her feet, not really sure how to address the situation. _With Inuyasha it was different. I knew he would blow up, but didn't really think he would be harmed by the outcome. With Kouga, I am not so sure. He might very well get himself killed over this. He doesn't know when to quit. _Her fears were confirmed when Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch behind Kouga, facing Kagome.

Kouga sniffed the air, and his faced looked as if he smelled something noxious. "I thought I sensed a foul odor." He turned to face Sesshomaru, whose normally stoic face had a slight sneer.

_He is going to call him out, I know it. _Kagome tried to get Kouga to release her hands, feeling Sesshomaru's eyes burning into them. But Kouga held her fast, misinterpreting her actions.

"Don't worry, my Kagome," a snarl emitted from Sesshomaru's lips, "I'll dispatch of him so you never have to worry about him again."

Inuyasha had come up behind the scene, watching with amusement. "Kouga, you better let her go. My brother dear is not going to let you live much longer if you don't."

Kouga immediately turned to pin Kagome with his eyes. "Is this true, Kagome? Tell me all that I have heard are just rumors."

When Kagome said nothing to him, Sesshomaru decided to take matters into his own hands, his inu youkai form deciding to take over his calm demeanor. "Let her go."

Kouga dropped her fingers, but only to turn his full attention on this interloper. "What do you want with her?"

"That is none of your business, pup." Although his voice sounded like his regular calm, both Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that his eyes were slowly turning red.

Kouga bristled at those words. _Pup? I am the leader of my clan. Who is he to tell me what to do._ He straightened his back, clenched his fists, and made a bold step toward Sesshomaru.

Kagome made a move to step in between them, but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her sleeve. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I think that this is something that Kouga must learn for himself."

She looked aghast at her friend. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I mean that he has had this coming for years now. He never knows when to shut up, because he is the head of his clan. It is about time someone showed him that he cannot assume that everything is his for the taking."

"You sound as if you were proud of Sesshomaru."

The smile left his face as he realized that for a moment he was. "Well, there is no denying that Sesshomaru is strong."

She turned back to the stare down. "That is what I am afraid of."

"And I have been meaning to get him to leave you alone. We just haven't seen him around recently, that's all." Inuyasha lowered his head. Admitting that he had been lax in his attention to Kagome, even if she were someone else's responsibility now, was still embarrassing.

Kagome ignored what he said, or at least the meaning behind it. "This is not the time to assuage your pride, Inuyasha. We've got to stop them before he tears him apart."

"Who?"

She wrenched her arm free. "Does it matter?"

She jumped in between the two rivals, and Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to hers. "Get out of the way, Kagome," Kouga growled, without taking his eyes off of his foe. "I've been wanting a piece of this guy for a long time now."

"No." She hissed, trying to tell Sesshomaru to back down.

"Move, Kagome," Sesshomaru reiterated Kouga's words at his woman.

She shook her head, but she was feeling anything but brave. _He looks as if he is ready to kill. I cannot have him ripping Kouga to shreds. He just needs to be told that I am not his woman anymore. Not that I ever really was._ "Sesshomaru, let me talk to him. He will understand me."

"No!" A louder growl came out of his mouth, and both he and Kouga adjusted their stance, ready to fight for her.

""Sesshomaru, please. I don't want you to kill him."

The pity she felt for him was his undoing. "Out of the way miko," he hissed as his inu youkai took over. _He will not take what is mine._ He turned his attention away from Kagome and viciously swiped at Kouga with his poison claw. The sudden attack made its intended statement, taking a slice out of Kouga's arm before he could move out of the way. Kouga, in his hurry to get to fighting, simply took it upon himself to push Kagome out of the way. She tripped on the hem of her green kimono and fell on her hands and knees in the dirt.

This did not have the desired effect Kouga hoped for. Instead of concentrating on the fight, Sesshomaru momentarily regained his sanity in his concern for his chosen mate. He reached over and held out his hand to help Kagome up. She sat there, on her knees, for a moment, still a little surprised that Kouga pushed her. _Like I am back at school. Boys don't care what they are fighting about, as long as they are fighting._

Sensing an opportunity, Kouga charged Sesshomaru's side, ripping a gaping hole in the side of his white kimono. Sesshomaru involuntarily jerked to the side, clenching his waist and forcing him into a sort of candy-cane bend. Unfortunately, Kouga had struck the side without an arm for protection, so his claws had managed to take a sizable chunk out of him.

Without a word or a growl, Sesshomaru stood up and turned to face his opponent. Kouga noticed that the great Lord's eyes were now as red as blood. _Good. Now he is prepared to fight me._

It was Kaede and Shippo who helped Kagome to her feet. "Let's get her into the hut. It should be far enough away for her not to hear any of this." Shippo agreed with Kaede's words, and they helped a stunned Kagome up and out of the fray.

_He could be hurt, or dying. And it was as if he didn't care. He wants to kill Kouga._ Kagome thought, or more accurately screamed, in her head. But her voice wouldn't work. She knew the look she saw in his eyes. _He wasn't thinking like his normal, ice-prince self. He was possessed. Like Inuyasha gets sometimes with the innate bloodlust. He wanted a fight more than air._

_Then why did he stop to help me? He warned me to get out of the way twice. Even if he did snarl it at me, he didn't push me out of the way like Kouga did. Did he want to fight? Or was it something he knew he couldn't control?_

As if she could read Kagome's mind, Kaede cooed "Don't fret yourself trying to think of answers to those questions in ye'r head. Ye know that demons are different than humans. His control couldn't overcome his baser nature."

_Baser nature? Is this something they all have? Why can't I ever fall in love with someone who won't become possessed every time they experience an emotion?_ Kagome finally overcame her shock and started crying.

Shippo looked nervous, hopping back and forth on his tip toes. "Kagome, why are you crying?"

She didn't even try to stem their flow. "I... don't... know..." she wailed through blubbers, and threw herself down onto the tatami.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours after the battle began, Sesshomaru began to notice that the fight had ended up outside the village in a clearing. Whether it was from their doing or the villagers' he didn't know or care. He was still fighting with this fop because, with those crystal shards in his legs and arm, he was stronger than he ought to be. He didn't get another sucker punch in like he had at first, but he was still giving as well as he got.

Even through his inu bloodlust haze, his conscious could still be heard. _I have to admire him for not knowing how to give up, but he should know he will not win. Kagome is mine._ The thought brought him back to the look Kagome had given him when he tried to help her up. She was scared. _She acted as if she didn't recognize me. I cannot seem to control my inu youkai anymore. It is screaming out for something I am not able to give it right now. And this fight will have to do._

Sesshomaru redoubled his efforts to finish with the wolf prince. Drawing his sword, he decided that he had to fight fire with fire. _If the whelp will not fight without the shards, I see no reason why I should fight without my sword._

Kouga drew himself a little farther back. He knew Sesshomaru's skill with his weapon. Had witnessed it firsthand on more than one occasion. _I don't know how much longer I can go on. He doesn't even seem phased by that gash I tore into his side. But, if I quit now, I can never have Kagome as mine again._ "Give up, Sesshomaru. She doesn't belong with you."

A small sneer re-emerged on Sesshomaru's stone face. "What makes you think that she should be with you."

Kouga laughed. "Because. I am not afraid to show her how I feel. When I touch her, I know that she likes the feel of my hand. And when I mate with her... you get the idea."

With a look of murderous intent, Sesshomaru lifted the sword over his head and ran headlong at the wolf so fast that all Kouga could do was watch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stood with one hand still gripping his sword, and the other pressed flat against the outside wall of the hut, leaning into the room, which was as far as he got when he saw her. And he didn't move from that spot; at least his body didn't. Behind the stoic façade his eyes roamed all over her body. From her soft, dark hair, tinted with firelight, to her eyes that were still puffy from crying, all the way to her toes, peeking out from the bottom of that incredible sheath of shining green satin. And what was in between – Kami help him. No matter how many times he saw her, he felt as if he were punched in the stomach. He knew she had been crying for him; she thought he had been seriously hurt. And that simple knowledge reduced him to ashes.

Kagome simply stared back at him, having only recently begun to breathe again. She knew that he was not seriously hurt in the fight, but the sight of blood pouring from his side sent her into a maelstrom of emotions so strong she had wanted to tear Kouga limb from limb with her bare hands. And it was this package of emotions that had made her unable to move or speak. Even now, speech was still beyond her, as was movement. She was afraid to take a step, for fear that her knees would buckle. And that wasn't her only fear. His eyes, usually so opaque, were blazing now with such red heat she felt scorched by them, but thrilled beyond measure. She couldn't help it, not when she recalled that he had rarely been gentle with her, and looked anything but gentle now.

Without taking his eyes from her, Sesshomaru stepped far enough into the hut to close the door behind him. Even as he closed the door, his eyes never wavered from her.

Kagome wanted him. Even though she feared for the life of a friend a few moments ago; even though she knew she would be getting raw passion rather than gentle lovemaking. She just knew that the anxiety she had felt for his wellbeing had translated into a similar fire, and she couldn't imagine anyone else touching her the way only he touched her.

All that Sesshomaru sensed in her silence was her fear, which still inflamed him in the primitive state he was in. He knew that Kagome did not want them to be intimate this close to her friends. And in the back of his mind he knew she did not instigate this duel, or this heated meeting, and he might have to pay for it afterward. But he did not care. He was in no fit state to tamp down the raw need in his inu soul to release the passions fanned by the fight for his intended mate, and that would only be quelled by her. Without another word, he crossed to her and immediately threaded his fingers in her hair to grasp her head and tilt it back, applying enough pressure so there was no escaping his mouth as it lowered to cover hers. And as she had anticipated, it was a ravaging kiss, fraught with need too long denied, searing and hurting and animalistic.

But Kagome understood the emotion behind it, or thought she did. Sesshomaru was probably furious with her for commanding him not to kill her friend, but even more furious with himself for letting her do it. And that meant that he had to curb the inu youkai soul within him that craved the bloodlust on top of fighting with Kouga. So, now it was up to her to bring that fury back down. She shoved desperately against his chest until he raised his head. His hand loosened in her hair, but stayed where it was, tangled in her hair. As long as she didn't move too far away, it didn't hurt. But she knew he could yank her back at any second, that he was merely allowing them both a moment to catch their breath.

His was barely faster than normal. Her breath was ragged and grasping, instead of calming, and it only became more so as she watched his eyes drift down her body, taking in everything again at this closer range. When his eyes lighted again on hers, he knew that she was willing. It was there; not fear or anxiety, just passion. That knowledge acted like fuel to a raging fire in him. He groaned as his hand left her hair, traveling slowly down her cheek, over her throat, to rest on her upper breast. He could feel her heartbeat, wild and strong.

Kagome sighed as she realized that his bloodlust was giving way to his arousal; there was no need to fear his touch. She offered her mouth and he took it, with enough pressure to fan her desire but not enough to alarm or bruise her. When she pressed closer and tried to wrap her arms around him she learned that the savagery was gone, but not the impatience.

Sesshomaru wanted everything at once, to touch her, look at her, claim her once and for all as his mate. He wanted to be inside her all ready, but he wanted the feel of her mouth on his to last forever. So, without breaking the kiss, he hooked his thumb under the collar of the kimono. By the time he lifted his mouth from hers again, he had slid the kimono down both sides to hang around her waist by the tie of the dark green sash. Only then was he tempted to lean back, and that merely increased his impatience. She was more beautiful than he remembered, and it felt as if he hadn't touched her in centuries. Perhaps because this time they were not outside in the dark, but in a warmly lit hut, and he was basking in the glow of a fresh victory over a rival.

He was unaware that he had let out a low growl until he felt her hands on his chest, working their way under his kimono. Or trying to. He returned to her state of undress, but it wouldn't budge past her hips. "I think I knotted the sash a little too tight in my haste."

"Do you care?"

"Not really," she said. But clearly she was too busy trying to undress to bother with the meaning behind that statement. One sharp claw ripped right through the sash, pooling the kimono at her feet. Then he set her back and made quick work of his own clothes, he unobstructed view of her adding inhuman speed to his task.

Before his clothes hit the ground, he swept her off her feet and crossed to the tatami in the far corner. He laid her on it, covering her instantly. Without giving her time to adjust to the sensation, he nudged her legs apart with his knees. The realization that he literally wasn't going to wait another minute sent her over the edge. She may not have seen it, but she certainly could _feel_ that he was ready now.

Kagome braced her hands on either side of the mat for the impact, but he caught her hands and kissed her deeply, making her need urgency too. As his lips ravaged hers, he thrust deep, and felt her gasp against his lips. As he ground into her, his tongue teased her mouth, making her crazy with the wild sensations he sent down her spine. His hand caressed her thigh and grasped her buttocks, pulling her up to each thrust so that he could get deeper inside her. It felt to her as if he was trying to literally join with her.

Sesshomaru's mouth moved from her lips to her cheek, then her throat. She could not see it, but his inu youkai was still in control of his passions. His eyes were a hot red as he fought to deny what he wanted more than anything. He licked and sucked the juncture of her throat and shoulder, and she moaned in reply, rocking her hips up to his. Her hands on his back became insistent as her desire rose to a fevered pitch. Her short fingernails dug deep crescents into his waist as she tried to push him down to her body faster. Kagome pulled her feet up so that her knees were in a bent position and began to raise her pelvis off the mat to meet his downward plunge. Her actions only fueled his inner turmoil. _Claim her, she wants to be yours as badly as you do. She wants you to._

_But she wants to wait until she has finished her obligations._

_Sure seems like it now, doesn't it. Look at her. She is just as crazed as you are, and she is a human. A miko. She can control her emotions no better than you can. It would be better for both of us if you take her now. Worry about the rest later._ His normal control faltered and he bared his fangs. As he fought for what little control he had left, his fangs scratched her neck.

Kagome felt the foray, but was too far gone to realize what he was about to do. With little warning, he bore down onto her neck, pressing her down onto the mat as he did so. Kagome was unable to move as the full weight of his body pinned her. The feel of his release, coupled with the new sensation of his fangs in her neck, caused her to climax with a ferocity she had never felt before. He had built her desire up to such a fever pitch that in the instant he spilled his seed into her she dissolved into a white-hot flood of sensation. She did not remember screaming, but her fingers dug into his sides so hard that she drew blood. And then she was out.

Sesshomaru continued kissing her neck, where his new mating mark was still bleeding. He suckled it until it changed from an angry red mark into what looked like a rose colored tattoo. He didn't want to move off of her, or out of her, and break the moment he had dreamt of since he had first made love to her. But, Sesshomaru knew that she was no longer conscious, and his body was quite heavy on top of hers. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the heat of her body and pulled the covers up over them both, falling almost immediately into the most contented sleep he had ever had. _Tomorrow be damned._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming Soon – Chapter Three – A Happy Circumstance for Some

Kouga is bitterly disappointed by losing his intended yet again. Ayame presses her advantage and makes a full on advance on Kouga's heart. She tries her best to convince him that Kouga is better off with his own kind.


	3. A Happy Circumstance for Some

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a college student at a boring job and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. Those being said, please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter Three – A Happy Circumstance for Some

Kouga awoke in a daze of pain. _What on earth happened just then? I was actually getting somewhere in that fight and then... wham! I fell to the ground._

Inuyasha's face came into view overhead, looking down on Kouga with an obvious smile on his face. "You just wouldn't listen to anyone, would ya?"

Kouga tried to sit up and tell Inuyasha to stuff it, but found that his arms were so shaky that he couldn't even prop himself up. Knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be any help, he just lay there, waiting to heal on his own, feeling mortified. "Inuyasha, leave me be. I was doing fine until I was distracted."

Inuyasha crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Oh yeah? From what I saw it was more like you were still standing until Sesshomaru had had enough."

Without realizing that anyone else was standing near him, a hand slipped under his shoulder and another helped him into a sitting position. Kouga looked to his side; it was the houshi. He jerked his arm out of Miroku's grasp, but did nothing else, as he was grateful someone helped him stand.

"What distracted you, Kouga?" said Miroku, taking the wolf's words at face value.

"It was... the..." _I have no idea what distracted me_. So he thought of the first thing he could. "It was Kagome not being there. I realized that she left. Probably out of concern for my well being."

At those words, Inuyasha's smile turned into a snicker. "Right, sure. Is that why you pushed her to the ground to get to Sesshomaru? Out of the need for her to be there?"

Kouga turned red in the face, having forgotten that he did indeed force Kagome out of the way.

"She left shortly after that. I think she was upset at both you and Lord Sesshomaru for ignoring her," said the monk in a more dignified manner.

Shippo jumped up into Kouga's lap, which would have made him ache if the kitsune wasn't so small. "Yeah. You hurt Kagome. I'm afraid I am going to have to teach you some manners." He grabbed a fistful of Kouga's shirt and brought their faces close together.

"Ya' wanna mess with me, runt?" Kouga said in a fierce growl, even though he felt like at this moment the little kit could beat him.

Miroku wisely plucked Shippo off of Kouga and set him down on the other side, where he couldn't attack Kouga again. "Now is not the time for petty arguments."

"Yeah, whatever..." muttered Kouga.

"Oh, now you're going to listen to reason?" Inuyasha blasted at Kouga. He was still upset at the way he handled Kagome earlier.

"Shut up, hanyou."

"What about when Kagome practically begged the two of you to stop fighting. But you listen to a stupid monk?"

"Go away, puppy. You wouldn't understand matters of the heart."

"Feh! Neither would you."

Kouga barely ground out the next couple of words, he was so angry with Inuyasha. "Why don't you try out your newfound philosophy on your bother? As I recall, he was fighting against her wishes as well."

That quietened Inuyasha for a moment. Kouga barely heard the next words. "I can't. To the victor go the spoils."

Kouga shot up, ignoring the pain emanating from every muscle in his body. He looked around. He saw lots of villagers staring at him as if he had lost his mind. He saw Inuyasha, Miroku and the annoying little cub. But where were Sesshomaru and Kagome? "Where is he? We are not finished here?" He couldn't' bare to think of his Kagome in that dog's arms...

Inuyasha came up close to him, pressing his clawed finger dead center on to Kouga's chest. "Where do you think he is? You made him crazy with your taunting. And now he has won her."

The wolf's face drained of all color. "You mean he is... with my Kag..."

Inuyasha laughed. "She's not yours anymore."

"Why aren't you doing something about it? As I recall, the last time I saw you, you were all but claiming Kagome as yours. Now your brother walks in here and you just let her go?"

Inuyasha had the good grace to blush. "I just want Kagome happy. And I know damned good and well that she would not be happy with you. But she says she is happy with him. I have to believe that."

Kouga haltingly stumbled past Inuyasha. "Yeah. You keep telling yourself that. You let her go without a fight. You coward." And he left Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Ayame knocked Gintu on the head. "Where is he? I haven't been able to find Kouga all day."

"I said I don't know...Ow! Stop that!" She thunked the hairbrained sidekick of Kouga's again, more out of her own frustration than anyhing else. Of course Gintu would have told her where Kouga is if he knew. _He is terrible at keeping secrets_.

"Where is your partner in crime then?"

Gintu blocked his head with both of his hands. "He's down by the river, attempting to catch fish with his hands like Kouga does. Go hit him for a while."

Ayame sighed and ran to the river. And there he was, just as Gintu predicted, knee deep in the river, soaked to the bone, and nary a fish in sight. "Have you seen Kouga?"

Without looking up from the river he said "Not since daybreak."

_A-ha! Now we're getting somewhere._ "Where did he go?"

Finally he looked up at Ayame, with a sneer on his face. "Oh no. I tell you, you get mad, I get bruised. I'm not stupid you know." He turned back to the water and lunged at a large carp. As the carp swam effortlessly between his legs, he ended face up in the river.

"Yeah, you're not stupid. You're insane!" Ayame digested his words for a moment. _Why would I get upset about where Kouga went? Unless he went to see HER._ "Please don't tell me he went to see that Kagome."

He laughed. "Okay. I won't tell you."

She moaned and plopped right down on the bank of the river. "Why does he persist in taking her for a mate? I mean, she is a miko, for crying out loud."

"Ah, but he has been hearing some very disturbing rumors lately."

Her interest was peaked. Anything that involved information to get Kouga away from Kagome was good news to her. "What?"

Too tempted by gossip to fish anymore, he quickly hauled himself out of the water and situated himself beside Ayame. "That she has already taken a mate."

"She and Inuyasha finally got together? It's about time. Finally I can make Kouga see..."

The shaking of his head stilled her words. "I didn't say Inuyasha. We have heard rumors from the nearest village, which came from Inuyasha's village, that she was kidnapped by Lord Sesshomaru. And that he has kept her with him for the past several days."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You mean that that stuffy old inu youkai finally decided to take a mate, and it was her? I thought he hated humans."

"That is why the rumors spread so quickly. As soon as Kouga heard that Sesshomaru and Kagome were back in Inuyasha's village, he took off."

Ayame mentally digested the information for a moment. _If Kouga thinks of Kagome as his woman, and rumor has it that she is someone else's woman, wouldn't that mean that Kouga..._ "Do you think that he went there to challenge Sesshomaru?"

He nodded vigorously. "That is exactly what I think."

"That's ridiculous. He'll be killed. Sesshomaru is much older and more skilled that Kouga and he has that Tokijin..." Without another breath wasted on words, Ayame leaped up and ran in the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

_I can't go another step._ Kouga turned his head as far as he could to the side – which wasn't very far – to see if he had been followed. When he saw the coast was clear, he slumped against the nearest tree, too tired to even prop himself up in a more dignified pose. His legs gave way beneath him and his head hit the tree with a dull thud. Kouga's head was propped up enough to assess the damage to his abdomen.

Sesshomaru had managed to make some very deep slices into his ribcage. They were healing, but there were so many of them that it would be at least a full day before he could run without pain. A few more days before they started to completely fade from his body. _He had turned into a feral monster after touched Kagome. All I did was move Kagome aside, and he acted as if I tried to steal something._ Kouga gave his head a shake. _No. The monk said that I pushed her to the ground. He is extremely possessive of her. I have never known him to be possessive of anything._

Kouga smiled at that thought. _At least not anything animated. That damned sword he keeps by his side seems to be the only thing that mattered to him. Or at least it was. He threw that sword to the ground as if it were useless. It was as if he wanted to tear me limb from limb with his bare hands._ When he delved deeper into that thought, an image floated through his mind that made his blood curdle. An image of Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms.

He remembered what Inuyasha had said. _To the victor go the spoils. She is his now. He's probably already claimed her. Why didn't I do that sooner? Inuyasha wouldn't really have been able to stop me if I wanted to..._

He jerked his head up at the direction that thought was going. But the pain in his neck made him wince and place it back against the tree. "Of course I wanted to. Kagome is my woman."

"You mean she was yours. She is his now." Ayame came out of the forest, directly ahead of Kouga.

Kouga noticed that she had a rather wicked grin on her face. He wanted to react to what she said, but he had never been so glad to see a friendly face before.

Ayame sat down beside the crestfallen wolf-prince, helping him sit in a more dignified position. "Now will you listen to reason?"

He rubbed his nose, which was threatening to bleed again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think it is high time you grew up and became serious about who you take as a mate."

He harrumphed at that. "I suppose that you think you know everything."

"Apparently I know more than you do."

"What do you know?"

"I know that you never really wanted Kagome."

"I did too." His voice was a lot more gruff than he meant it to be. But, he had never been beaten so soundly. He was attacked without mercy, and he knew that he deserved it.

A light and tingly chuckle escaped her lips. "You did not. You just met a pretty girl and flirted."

"Did not," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

She went on as if he didn't say anything. "I mean, you are a wolf, after all. It is in your nature to enjoy the thrill of the chase. But, if you had actually had her as a mate, you would not have been happy."

Kouga straightened up a little, his ire rankled beyond measure. _Did she actually say I am being a baby? Her?_ "Ayame, you know nothing about love. I love Kagome. She is he only one..."

Ayame sighed and leaned back against the same tree he leaned on. _This is going to be harder than I thought. He is like a little boy, refusing to change his mind, even in the face of utter defeat._ "Kouga, stop it. When are you going to grow up? I cannot wait to meet the man you could be." She got up and began the long walk back to the den. _I guess that he isn't ready for a mate. I thought that he would be after someone taught him a lesson in humility._

Not ready to finish the fight that she started, Kouga tried to get up. But he soon found that he was still simply too exhausted to follow her. So, he decided to try sympathy instead. "So that's it?"

She didn't even turn around. "That's it."

"You are just going to leave me here to suffer?"

"Yes," she said.

But he did notice that she stopped. _I knew she wouldn't leave me in pain._ "I can't move another step. If you leave me here, I will be..." he really didn't want to say the next word, but knew that he needed to give her incentive to stay "vulnerable."

She turned. "Are you putting me on? Or are you really that hurt?"

He raised his arms away from his body, revealing the tangled and bloody clothes he was wearing. She had failed to notice that he was that badly hurt, so intent she had been on making sure he learned his lesson. _How could I have been so blind? Of course he's hurt. Kouga isn't the type to sit around and mope._ "Oh, Kami! I didn't know. Forgive me."

He smiled as she immediately ran to his side, gently seating herself beside him and inspecting the damage. Although he was tired, the wounds had pretty much closed up and were on their way to healing. There really was nothing she could do here now... except try to make him more comfortable and pad his ego a little.

As she tutted and fussed over his torn clothes and scarring, Kouga took this time to inspect his nurse. _She has a light touch. And her hair smells like the forest on a warm summer day._ She cradled his head with her hand and used the other to push him into a more comfortable position against the tree. He felt her fingers flitting gently over his chest and sighed. _I could get used to this treatment._ Almost as if she heard his thoughts, she looked up and smiled at him. In response, Kouga flashed his trademark toothy grin, and her hand slipped off his chest, accidentally raking her claws along the fresh scars of his torso.

He winced involuntarily and she immediately moved her hand away. "Kami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Kouga grabbed her hand and placed it back on her chest. "It was nothing. Please, continue."

Ayame was suddenly nervous at his quick change in attitude. "Continue what? There is nothing I can do here. I am no healer."

"I think you want to be." No response. "I think you want to heal my heart, don't you?" He smiled at that thought. _Maybe that isn't such a bad idea._

She huffed at his words, trying to muster her self-esteem as a shield. "What do you mean?"

"You said yourself that I needed to start looking seriously for a mate." The hand that was holding hers gave a little squeeze.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, if I were truly serious, I would need to find someone to..." he paused for a moment as his free hand glided over her bare shoulder "replenish the clan."

Ayame's heart skipped a beat. "True."

"Wouldn't that make you the most likely choice?" Again he flashed his electric smile.

She couldn't take it if he were merely getting back at her for taunting him. She jerked her hand from his. "That's not funny."

Kouga sat up, forgetting about his pain for the moment. "I wasn't kidding."

She refused to look him in the eye. "Sure. Five minutes ago Kagome was the only girl for you. Suddenly I'm so perfect?"

He blinked, amazed at how fast his mind had completely changed from craving Kagome to wanting Ayame. "Yes."

"Right. I am so far from perfect..."

He grabbed both of her hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "What's wrong with you? You are more perfect than I could ever hope to be. Why do you waste your time on me?"

Her mouth went dry. "I... don't... know." She couldn't breathe.

"I know." He pulled her closer, putting her arms around his neck. "I know exactly why you keep trying to make me a better wolf." His mouth was less than an inch from hers. "I can smell it. You love me, don't you?"

She had completely lost the ability to talk. _How many times have I dreamed that he would actually hold me like this? Now that I have this chance, I can't even speak!_

As his arms circled his waist and pulled her down to his waiting mouth, she just barely heard the words he whispered. "I do too."

Coming Soon – Chapter Four – Bittersweet Lullaby

Rin and Shippo get to know each other, and he gets to play the hero when Rin is hurt. And things go from bad to worse when a demon spirit takes notice of the power hidden within her soul.


	4. Bittersweet Lullaby

In the previous chapter, Kouga is bitterly disappointed by losing his intended yet again. Ayame presses her advantage and makes a full on advance on Kouga's heart. She tries her best to convince him that Kouga is better off with his own kind.

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a college student at a boring job and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. That being said, please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter Four – Bittersweet Lullaby

Shippo was getting tired of playing with his spinning tops. Again. So he dropped it on the floor of Kaede's hut and picked up his crayons. But, he didn't know what to draw. He had already drawn everything he could think of over the last couple of days. He sighed and plopped down on the floor beside the hearth, where Lady Kaede was stirring the evening's supper. "It's been three days since we have done anything. Why haven't we gone anywhere?"

Without looking up, the old miko answered the impatient kitsune. "Because Kagome has not detected any jewel shards nearby."

"Except for Kouga's" replied Miroku, who was sulking in a corner by himself. Kagome and Sango had gone off to bathe, without him.

"Mmm. And, strange though it may be, we are better off leaving them be."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "At least until we've got the others. I know, I know." He shifted in his seated position, but made no move to go anywhere. "I am so bored."

Miroku merely hung his head in mute agreement. "Why don't you go outside. I am sure the village children will play with you."

Shippo stood up, his legs akimbo and his fists on his hips. "I am not a child. I don't need to play." Miroku stifled a giggle as he picked up the top and pelted it at Shippo's head. "Hey! I need something to _do_. Something meaningful. Playing is for the weak."

"Now who does he sound like? I swear. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he idolized that fool." The monk stood up and walked over to Shippo. He picked the fox up by the scruff and pulled him up to eye level. "That is it. I have heard enough of your bellyaching. I don't care if you don't want to _play_, you need to."

Shippo had no choice but to go, but he went out kicking and yelling. "Hey! What about you? Mooning over Sango. Why don't you just tell her how you really feel?" That failed to stop the monk, and the little fox found himself dumped unceremoniously onto the dirt outside the hut. Coughing, he rubbed his eyes and waited for the dust to settle.

When he could finally see, he knew he wasn't alone. He was staring at a pair of tiny feet. Unfamiliar feet. _Another village kid who wants to make fun of me._ Shippo stood up and dusted himself off, pulling his tiny frame up to his full height. "What do you w…"

_I know that face._ A cute little girl with a bright smile looked him full in the face. A slight bending of his neck allowed Shippo to see beyond the little girl to Sesshomaru. _Oh, yeah._ "Rin, right?"

She smiled, handed him a little bunch of pink flowers, and ran into the hut to do the same for Kaede. Sesshomaru watched Rin with hidden amusement and then stared hard at the little fox attempting to stare him down. _Is he actually trying to intimidate me?_ With his akimbo stance, it seemed that that was exactly the case. "Kitsune" was all Sesshomaru said in response.

Shippo's chest puffed out. But, at least he knew better than to provoke Sesshomaru's anger. "My name is Shippo, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted sharply. _Brave. I'll give him that. Brave for the last of his clan._ "Lord Sesshomaru." He thought about it for a moment. _He is like a son to my Kagome._ "Master Shippo."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. _Master Shippo. I like that._ He gave the lord a quick nod before darting into the hut to tell Kaede. But, he quickly donned his rough demeanor again as he saw the little girl. For some reason, he wanted at least someone to see him as important. And this one could meet him on his level.

As for Rin, she only saw Shippo as someone new to play with. "Shippo. Will you play with me?"

"Yes" came his reply before he could stop it. He stomped his foot in exasperation as the others in the hut laughed at his oh-so-childish display. But, he had to admit that he was aching for someone to play with. So, he decided to let her grab his hand and race out the door towards her favorite place to play, the sunshine.

Miroku walked out of the hut to talk to Sesshomaru. "Why did you bring the girl, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Because, and only because, he was given due respect, he answered the houshi. "She wanted to see Kagome again. She has gotten quite attached to the miko." _And I cannot say no to her, either._ "Since Kagome refuses to go home, Rin came here."

_Kagome hasn't even spoken to you since that night two days ago_. But, the monk nodded and headed towards the forest. _I wager he brought the little girl to try to win Kagome back. She is still so mad. I hope Sango can calm her down. Kagome cannot sense jewel shards until she is calm again._

Kagome enjoyed the feel of the sun as it warmed her. She lazily towel-dried her hair as she sunned herself on the large flat rock. Sango was a little bit slower coming out of the river, enjoying the feel of the cool current racing around her toes too much to want to come out. But, the threat of pruning drove her onto the shore. "It is truly one of the last best days of Autumn."

Kagome sighed in agreement."Yeah. The cold will be here any day now."

Sango finished drying herself off and had just slipped on her pink and purple kimono as they heard a rustling in the forest behind them. Thinking it was Miroku, Sango picked up a rock and prepared her aim. But before she could throw it, two little bodies came racing out of the forest.

Rin ran just ahead of Shippo, racing to be the first to plant her feet in the river. When she did, the peel of laughter was catching, and soon Kagome and Sango were also giggling; although they did not know why. Rin jumped around at the shoreline, as Shippo kicked a rock into the water. "I win I win I win!"

"No fair. You were running before you said go."

"Was not. You are just a sore loser." Rin noticed that Kagome was one of the people watching them and scrambled over to her rock. "Kagome! I found you."

Shippo jutted his thumb into his chest. "I found them. I told you where they were."

Kagome hugged the little miko. "What are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru said I wanted to see you. I missed you."

Kagome cooled a little. "So he's back. That's where he went, to get you?"

Rin nodded her head, oblivious to the venom behind it. She pulled her kimono over her head, leaving only her underthings on as she ran into the water. Shippo forgot all his frustrations as the invitation to play in the water became too much for him. He ran up to the rock, stripped down, and swan dived off the flat rock into the water.

Sango laughed at the pair. _Perfect. Now we have a pair of children in the group. We are quickly becoming our own clan_. She looked over at Kagome. "I know you are itching to go talk to Sesshomaru. I'll keep an eye on them." Kagome had left before Sango had even finished.

The exterminator turned at played nursemaid with relish, forgetting her adulthood for the moment and splashing around with two little children.

* * *

Kagome marched straight down the path, crossing Miroku without even a nod in his direction. _This is it_, he gulped and walked briskly towards the river and away from impending trouble.

Upon reaching Kaede's hut, she stopped for a brief moment to look around. Inuyasha was sitting on the step of the porch, not even looking at her. _He has not been able to look me in the eye since… that night. Sesshomaru ruined what tentative friendship I still had with Inuyasha._

_But, not all the blame can be place on him. You were just as full of lust…_

_Quiet you! This is all his fault._ "Right…" Inuyasha heard her mutter as she burst into the hut.

Sesshomaru was standing at the other end of the hut, staring at her as she entered. Kaede was standing by the door. She placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Now may not be the right time to talk to him. Ye should wait until ye have had time to calm…"

"I am as calm as I am going to get, Kaede. Please leave us alone." She did not take her eyes off of Sesshomaru. _Looking smug as usual._

Kaede wisely made her exit. Sesshomaru took a step into the center of the room, but still did not know what to say. He hadn't expected to let his baser nature take control of the situation. _But that damned wolf-boy brought out the worst in me. Just the thought of her in his arms still makes my blood boil. _"Kagome."

"Don't you 'Kagome' me." She tried so very hard to keep her rage inside, but her fists were balled up so tight that her fingernails were beginning to draw blood from her palms.

The inu youkai's sensitive nose immediately picked up the smell of her blood. His heart started pounding faster, as the scent made its way through his body. _It smells even sweeter now. Her blood sings in my veins._ He took a deep breath to steady himself. _Now is most definitely not the time to let my nature take control. If that happens, she might loose control of her powers as well. I have no desire to be purified by a mighty wave of her powers._

"How could you… you promised… we shouldn't…" She was unable to put her thoughts into words, because they would not stop rushing about in her head, trying to force their way out. _I am tired of trying to hold it in like he does. Maybe he should have a taste of what he has gotten himself into._

She let out a low, loud growl, raising her fists high. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw Kagome launch herself at him.

* * *

Miroku followed the merry sound of laughter away from the village. He knew his interests lie closer to the river. _Sango will be in a better mood, now that she has had her bath. If only I could have had one, too._ He smiled at that thought, and soon made his way to the bank of the river.

Sango was sitting on the flat rock, watching the two children play tag in the water. Since it was still fairly light outside, she saw no harm in letting them play a little longer. And watching them play alleviated her mind of her own problems for a while. She did not hear Miroku surface from the forest a little ways behind her.

He made his way to the edge of the rock without alerting her to his presence. Calming his nerves, and trying not to giggle like the children in the river, he put one foot on the rock. He was almost to Sango, and was about to give her the fright of her life…

"Hi, Miroku!" Said Shippo, ignorant of the plan he ruined.

Sango turned and saw that the houshi was breathing down her neck. "What are you doing?"

He stood, with his hands still in the air, and just smiled. "Uh, trying to surprise you?"

Instead of getting angry as he thought she would, she scooted to one side of the rock to afford him a place to sit. With a grateful grin, he took his place by her side and watched Shippo resume his chase of Rin. "How long are you going to let them freeze in that water? The sun will go down soon."

She just smiled at the monk. "The water is pretty warm right now. I'll get them out before it gets dark." She paused for a moment as a spray of water hit Miroku's face. "Besides, it has been so long since Shippo had someone his own, well, age to play with."

The delight was evident in Shippo's eyes as he just missed Rin's running form. She let out a yelp as she slipped out of his grasp and splashed water in his face. _At least he has stopped acting like Inuyasha, _Miroku thought to himself. _I don't know how much more of that I could take._

"Besides," Sango's word snapped Miroku out of his reverie and he turned towards her. "It gives us a little time, too." She slipped her arm under his and snuggled closer. He breathed in the fresh scent of her hair as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Do all adults do that?" Rin said, looking at the pair on the rock.

Shippo paused in his climb out of the water to look at Sango and Miroku. He just shrugged. "Sometimes. Let's get out of here. I'm starting to get cold."

He helped Rin out of the water and the soggy pair climbed back into their clothes. "Where are we going to go?"

Shippo thought for a moment. _This is my chance to make a new friend for life._ "You like flowers, right?" Rin beamed and nodded her head emphatically. "There is a little clearing not too far from here that has loads of little white flowers. I could take you there, if you want…"

She grabbed his hand and started jumping up and down. "Yes yes yes yes yes…"

Shippo smiled at her enthusiasm. _I guess I will have to be the adult around here._ He straightened up, loosing his smile. "Okay, follow me. But, be careful. These woods are very dangerous." And he started off in the general direction of the well.

Rin cocked her head to one side. "Really? I never see anything when we come through these woods."

Without turning around, Shippo said in his cockiest voice, "Don't worry. I'll protect you." She ran to catch up to him, and they both ended up running to the clearing.

"I know where this place is. It is Kagome's well."

Shippo clucked his tongue. "It isn't her well. It is called the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome just uses it."

Instead of picking up flowers as Shippo thought she would, Rin walked over to the well. It was just taller than she was, so she couldn't look inside. "Why is it called that?"

"If you throw a demon inside, his flesh and bones disappear overnight. I think it is possessed by the spirits of all the old mikos who guarded it in the past." Shippo jumped onto the ledge of the well and lent a hand down to Rin.

She scrambled up the side, eager to see where it was that Kagome always went. But, she didn't see what she thought she would see when she looked down. "Ew! Kagome goes down there?"

Shippo nodded. "I've seen it. But when she goes down, her power transforms this into a doorway to her world." He looked over at his companion. "She is from the future, you know."

"I know. Kagome told me all about it."

Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyou, a powerful priestess."

"I know that too."

Shippo was a little put out that Kagome would tell Rin all that. He wanted to amaze her with everything he knew, but it was not fun if she already knew it too. "I heard Inuyasha and Kagome talking a couple of days ago. She says you are a reincarnation of Kikyou, too."

Rin was finally surprised and looked up at Shippo. "How?"

Shippo scratched his head. "I don't know. Maybe because you and Kagome are from different times. You share the same soul." He looked at Rin for a moment. "Maybe that is why you look so much like her."

Rin blushed a little at what she thought was a great compliment and looked back down into the well. "I wonder if I could open the door, too."

"I don't know. Kagome uses the power of the Shikon Jewel to help her."

"It was in her at first, right?"

"Yeah…"

Rin's eyes lit up with hope. "Maybe it is in me, too. I want to try."

Shippo grabbed her hand. "I don't think so. It is a long way down…"

* * *

Miroku finally came up for air many minutes later. _This was the most pleasant way to let the sun go down. In Sango's arms. Wait a minute. The sun is down. There is barely any light to see…_ "Where are Shippo and Rin?"

Sango broke from her hazy reverie to look around. She could barely see the river, but the children were definitely not there. But she wasn't worried. Shippo could wander on his own this close to the village. She shrugged and snuggled a little closer to Miroku's chest. "I guess they got tired or hungry and went back to the village. Shippo knows how to get there."

As wonderful as it felt to have her willing in his arms, something was not right. "I feel strange. There is a presence here."

Sango perked instantly at that sentence. "A demon?"

"Yes. But not a usual demon. Not malevolent, but not a good omen." He stood up and looked around. Sango did the same. They could not see anything untoward around them. No sign of a demon approaching. No screams of frightened villagers.

The houshi's trained ears did pick up something. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I hear… music. A pipe."

Sango listened for a moment. "I cannot hear anything."

Miroku looked up into the sky and saw the faintest silvery light in the direction of the village. "There. The music is coming from there."

Now Sango heard something. "I hear it, barely. What is it?"

"I don't… know." Miroku felt his blood turn cold when he also heard the sound of children laughing. But these voices were coming from the sky. "What on Earth…" He then realized what it was. "Tatari Mokke."

"The spirit that catches child spirits?"

"Yes. I hear the laughter of children in the sky. It is not an evil spirit, but it will take those souls to hell if they cannot let go of this world."

"It is close to the village. Has someone died?"

As if in answer to Sango's question, a single word ripped through the air. It was Shippo's voice, shrill as a banshee. "Rin!"

* * *

Coming Soon – Chapter Five – Plight of the Mu Onna

Rin's soul is in peril as a sorrowful spirit pretends to be the mother she never had. Sesshomaru cannot bring her body back to lif until they retrieve her soul. As he and Shippo go after Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha are confronted by Naraku's henchman.


	5. Plight of the Mu Onna

In the previous chapter, Rin and Shippo get to know each other, and he gets to play the hero when Rin is hurt. Because Rin does not want to leave to the spirit realm, her spirit becomes trapped by the Tatari Mokke.

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a college student at a boring job and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. That being said, please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter Five – Plight of the Mu Onna

Rin rubbed her eyes and looked above her. She saw a rounded wall of stone reaching up at least 10 feet above her. Remembering that she had tried to go to Kagome's home, she became slightly upset that she could not get through. Her next thought also upset her; that she was alone. _Shippo didn't come down here with me. Is he afraid? I thought he wasn't afraid of nothing._

"Shippo! Help me out!" She called up over and over again, but no one came to help her. _Where is he?_ She tried to climb up the wall, seeing that some of the rocks jutted out a little further than other ones. But the rocks were too far apart for her to get stable footing. _I wish I weren't so small._ She stood on tip-toe to reach the first rock, and found that if she stretched her body, she could just reach the next stone up. _This is going to take forever. Where is Shippo? Is he a coward?_

As Rin very slowly edged her way out of the well, she heard the faintest melody whispering on the air. For some reason it didn't startle her, but comforted her. She wanted to get close to the player, and listen up close. The music seemed to help her climb. Rin had no sense of how long it took her to climb to the top of the well, but it couldn't have taken too long. It was still bright day outside.

Finally, she poked her head out of the top of the well and looked around. She stared in amazement, for there was nothing around her. No sign of Shippo or the music player. As she craned her neck to look behind her, she lost her footing. "No!"

Quickly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to the top of the well. Rin was frantically crying now, completely afraid that she would not be able to get out a second time. Someone cradled her in warm arms as they walked away from the well to a small stash of nearby flowers. Sitting down, the stranger patted Rin's head, smoothing the dust from out of her hair. Rin no longer heard the music, but the stranger's voice seemed more comforting. And very familiar.

The little girl looked up into the softest brown eyes she had ever seen. _The lady has a pretty face. _As she stared at the smiling eyes, a sense of familiarity again struck her. _I know this lady. Where have I seen her before?_

"Feeling better? That must have been a scary fall. But I promise I will not let you fall down there again. What were you doing down there?"

Rin rubbed her eyes. "I was trying to see Kagome-chan's home. Shippo said it was so much fun."

The lady laughed. "You know a girl who lives in a musty old well?"

"No. She has magic that uses the well as a doorway to her home. I don't know where it is though."

"Well, I wouldn't do that again if I were you. You might get hurt. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Rin shook her head. _I know that voice. That laugh. I heard it when I was little…_ "Who are you?"

The lady looked thoughtfully into Rin's eyes. She was a little sad for a moment, but the sadness was quickly forgotten as she smiled. "You don't remember me?"

"Sort of. But I cannot remember your name."

"You never called me by my name. You called me mother."

Rin's eyes opened so wide they engulfed her face. "But… you're dead."

The woman hugged Rin to her so tightly she could barely breathe. "Do you really think death could hold me from my daughter? I pleaded with death to let me be with you until you no longer need me."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. _My mother pleaded with death to be with me? Is that even possible?_ "Really?"

Her mother nodded. "No little girl should grow up without a mother. Even death knows that. Without us, you have nobody."

She sat up straight. "I have Sesshomaru-sama."

The lady swept her hand around the empty meadow. "Really? Then where was he when you fell? Why did he not keep you from going in there in the first place?"

Rin, as young as she was, had only one answer for those questions. "He was with Kagome-chan."

"Why wasn't he with you?"

"Shippo and I sneaked away to play."

The lady nodded with another smile on her face. "But, where is this Shippo?"

Rin started to tear up. "I don't know. I held his hand as I jumped into the well, but he disappeared." Her chest constricted as she brought her thoughts to the next logical conclusion. "He left me." And then she broke down in tears.

Her mother hugged her close. "I swear I will never leave you again. No one will ever love you as much as I do." She sat there for a long time, just rocking the little girl and stroking her hair.

After a while, Rin sat up, curious again. "Who was playing the music?"

The lady's smile dimmed a little. "That was an evil demon. I made him go away. He wanted to steal you from me." That seemed to satisfy Rin. The lady looked behind them, before standing up abruptly. "Come on. Let me take you home, and I will make you a nice dinner." And the lady picked up Rin and headed home.

"Let go!" She struggled uselessly in his grasp.

Sesshomaru sneered. "Not until you come to your senses." He was holding her, with one wrist in each palm. _And not until I stop hurting._ He had also learned very quickly to hold her at arms length above the ground as both his knees and his groin were aching from her ongoing attack.

"You had no right to do that to me, you… you…" Kagome was so frustrated that she couldn't think of a thing to say. So she curled her fingers and dug her nails into his fingers. She knew she couldn't draw any blood with her blunt nails, but she was so enraged that she was desperate to hurt him.

_I have every right to claim you. You are mine._ "Stop acting like a child. If you must fight me, at least calm down enough to use your powers. Acting like an insignificant brat will get us nowhere."

"No," she burst out, sounding suspiciously like Rin, "you calm down." She stopped struggling for a moment. _Even I thought that sounded stupid._ "You didn't even ask me. I told you I didn't want to be mated with you until we found all of the shards."

"I heard no objections at the time." _Least of all from me. _He knew that was a reach, but as long as she wasn't listening to him, he wasn't going to waste energy trying to be reasonable.

Remaining stock still and dangling from his hands, She tried to think about what he said. _I couldn't object. It felt too good. Wonderful, even… Stop that! Focus!_ "I… I didn't object because I had no idea what you were doing to me." She lowered her head. "I thought you just bit me."

Sesshomaru lowered her to the ground, now that she was starting to sound more reasonable, but kept her a good distance from him for personal safety. "But you learned pretty fast what that meant." _Wait a moment. Someone orchestrated this outburst._ "How did you find out so fast? I never told you…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered without thinking.

She was immediately released as Sesshomaru flew into the air. _That bastard!_ He looked around and quickly located Inuyasha sulking in the God tree. Then he pounced.

Inuyasha barely had time to register that something was coming for him before a great white mass descended from the sky. The force of the landing threw both of them off them from the tree onto the ground. Sesshomaru was on top of his brother with his poisoned claws incising into Inuyasha's throat. _It's about time,_ he thought. But he managed to say "What the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru leaned in close. "Your stupid plan to break us apart came to nothing, _little _brother. She will never be yours. She is mine. Now and forever."

Inuyasha kicked his brother off and jumped up and back from him. "I don't give a shit if you want to mate with her. Take her, I don't care. But she has a right to know when you have just taken control of her life. Doing it without telling her is something only a coward would do." He sneered at that last remark, seeing a flicker of the old hatred gleaming in Sesshomaru's eyes.

No one noticed Kagome, standing stock still behind the scene. But she heard every word Inuyasha had said. _He doesn't care? He doesn't care. He never really loved me…_ She ran back to Kaede's hut crying.

"Watch your words, you insignificant hanyou."

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga. "Not so insignificant if father left me this. Something you wanted, but can never touch. That is why you took Kagome. Because at least you can touch her. Right?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a moment. _What did that mean? When did he start talking so hatefully about Kagome. Could it be…_ "Your still jealous."

"Am not."

"You are jealous. But you would never come out and say it, because you never seem to be able to say what you feel. So you did all this so I would fight you."

Inuyasha took his warrior stance. "Then fight me."

Before Sesshomaru could react, he heard the peel of Shippo's voice. "Rin!"

"Rin! Wake up! Help!" Shippo finally made his way to the top of the well, with an unconscious Rin in his arms. As he set her down in the meadow, Miroku and Sango made it to the clearing. Without looking up, Shippo pleaded, "Help me."

Miroku looked down at Rin, who had cuts and bruises all over, and a little trickle of blood coming from her mouth. _She isn't awake._ He leaned in close to try and hear her breathing. _Nothing_. He picked up her wrist, but could hear no pulsing from her heart.

Sango picked up Shippo, who was mumbling constantly. "I tried to stop her, but she wanted to see Kagome's home. She grabbed my hand and jumped in. I couldn't stop her. I tried…"

"Shh, Shippo. It's okay. Miroku will help her." Even though she said the words, she couldn't bring herself to believe them as she watched Miroku and Rin.

The monk looked back at Sango, with fear in his eyes. "I feel no pulse. We need to get her to Kaede's before it is too late." He picked her up and dashed toward the village.

Sesshomaru passed them along the way. He took one look at Rin in the monk's arms and a deep growl came from deep in his gut. "What happened to Rin?"

Shippo buried himself deep into Sango's arms, trying to hide. Sesshomaru looked at the kitsune, and a rising hatred flashed in his eyes. He plucked Shippo away from Sango with his claws and held Shippo up to his yellow eyes. "I will not repeat myself, runt."

Sango chimed in. "It was an accident. Rin and Shippo were playing in the meadow and she wanted to see Kagome's home. He tried to stop her but she jumped into the well."

The inuyoukai dropped Shippo, but bore down on Sango instead. "And you were watching them, were you not?"

She stammered. "We were watching them…"

"Down by the river."

"Yes."

"And how did they get as far as the well without you stopping them?"

"I didn't see them leave the river…"

He flashed his teeth. "But you were watching them?"

Sango bowed her head. She had no excuse. She had been too involved at the time with Miroku that she didn't notice them leave for some time. And at the time, she hadn't cared.

"As I thought. You were too busy being seduced by the lecher to watch too small children. I pray you never have children, slayer."

Shippo forgot himself for a moment and puffed out his chest. "I am not a child…"

He picked up the little fox again, unfazed by Shippo's attempts to hit him. "Don't think for one moment I have forgotten about you, runt. No. You are not a child. You are the leader of your clan. You should have stopped her."

Shippo was starting to cry. "I tried…"

"You should have succeeded. She is only a little girl."

The little fox went limp. "I couldn't." And he started wailing.

Sango pulled him away again, sheltering Shippo as she moved away from Sesshomaru. "Stop bullying him. He fell into the well with her. He tried to stop her, but he isn't any bigger than she is. Once she decided to jump, she jumped. There is nothing we can do about it now."

Sesshomaru turned and followed Miroku, who had already made it to Kaede's hut. _Maybe there is nothing you can do. Be thankful that I can help her, or I would waste no time tearing both of you apart for letting her get hurt._ For the moment, he decided to completely forget pretending that Rin didn't matter to him. He focused on making sure that she would live to see another day.

When he entered the hut, he saw Kaede and Kagome both leaning over the little girl. Kagome looked up and saw the emotions written across Sesshomaru's face. This is the first person that loved Sesshomaru, warts and all. And he wasn't there when she was in danger. "Sesshomaru…"

He ignored her and knelt down beside Rin. "She's dead." Shippo really started crying then, and Sango pulled him and Miroku out of the hut. Sesshomaru stood up and pulled his Tenseiga from its sheath. _I will not let them take her. Not like this._

Kaede looked up, knowing what he was going to try to do. "Sesshomaru, it won't work."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome was again silenced by the look of passion in his eyes. Not passion for her. Put a passion filled with need for the little girl to live.

His Tenseiga didn't glow. Nothing. He waited for a moment, and shook it. No reaction. A low growl left him as he turned towards Kagome for answers. "Her soul isn't here. Tenseiga cannot revive her until we find her spirit."

"We are not too late?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We may be. A little soul moves fast." Kaede spoke, finally aware that there was no anger directed at the people in the room, but at himself. "The little girl probably does not know she is separated from her body."

"Do you mean that she is now a ghost?" Kagome got chills, thinking that.

"Aye. And she will remain that way until she either we return her to her body, or she realizes that she is dead."

Inuyasha, who had been in the shadows of the hut, made himself known. "You forget another way, Kaede."

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Hey. I may not like you right now, but that little girl just killed herself to be like your Kagome. Which is something you taught her. I don't think she deserves to die like that."

"What are ye talking of, Inuyasha?"

"The Tatari Mokke. The pied piper of little lost souls. Kagome and I met him in her time. Remember?"

This was the first time he had looked at Kagome in days, and she temporarily lost her speech. "Y-yes. He keeps the souls of children occupied until they can find their way to heaven."

Shippo peaked his head into the hut, having heard everything. "I heard music at the river. Like a flute."

Inuyasha pushed his back off from the wall of the hut and walked a little closer to the lifeless girl. He continued as he stared down into the diminutive form of Kikyou's reincarnation. _How could I never have noticed? Is our bloodline to be forever cursed by hers?_ "But, if the little souls are still there when the Tatari Mokke's eyes open, they go to hell. She has a limited amount of time before she will be pulled down."

Sesshomaru held himself together when Inuyasha said that, pulling his emotions back inside. He sheathed Tenseiga before reaching out and taking Rin's body in his arms. "We will start at the well."

As they started to leave, the voice of his brother stopped him. "I don't think letting Kagome go with you is the best idea."

Again Sesshomaru snarled at his brother. "What I do with her is no concern of yours." And he literally pulled Kagome out of the hut.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha, and jumped up on his shoulder before asking the obvious. "Why shouldn't she go?"

He shook his head as he followed his brother to the well. _I just have a bad feeling about the whole thing._

The crew arrive at the well, and Sesshomaru takes out the Tenseiga again, hoping to use it to find Rin's soul. But again, nothing happened. His shoulders slumped, and Kagome barely heard him whisper "How are we supposed to find her?"

Kagome looked around. She closed her eyes and listened for the song their soul makes. She turned away from the well and saw two shadowy forms. One was Rin, that much she knew. Without saying anything to disturb the scene, she tugged Sesshomaru to turn around.

Sesshomaru and the rest turned. Shippo and Inuyasha saw nothing, but Sesshomaru saw his Rin. "Who is that holding her?" he said in a whisper.

Kagome just shrugged. She could not make out a face. Just a ghostly image of someone holding Rin, who looked like she was crying. "What are they doing?"

The form holding Rin looked up when Kagome said this, as if finally acknowledging their presence. There was no face._ There is no face! _"That is a Mu Onna. She is going to keep Rin!"

As she said this, the Mu Onna and Rin stood and began to go, away from the village. Sesshomaru pointed his sword at the Mu Onna. "Do not take her. She belongs with me." But the souls ignored her as they left the meadow. "Damn it!" He went after the pair, but the faster he got, the faster they got. And he was hampered by Rin's body. Shippo, who felt responsible, dashed after them, determined to help bring his friend back.

"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha stopped Kagome from following her mate. "You can't go."

Kagome's frustration at Inuyasha's icy demeanor hit her full force. "Stop it! I know you are mad at me. But, this is not about us…"

"Damned right this isn't about us. Do you think that you are all I think about?"

Kagome blinked. "What?" These were words she did not expect from Inuyasha.

He went on. "Despite everything that has happened lately, I am not talking about us. You cannot follow them."

"Why?"

He walked up to her and jabbed a clawed finger at the center of her chest. "That Mu Onna did not know that we were here until you spoke. You are Rin's soul. And she knew that. She can watch for your spirit to come close, as you would have done. But, if you don't go, they might have a chance to get close to Rin. If they can get close, she will go to them." He backed off a little bit, watching Kagome stare at him open mouthed. "But with you there, she is as good as dead."

"Wow. That makes sense." His eyes closed just a little at the insult she had unknowingly thrown at him. "I-I mean, thank you, Inuyasha."

"I wouldn't be speaking to you if it weren't for Rin. She wanted to be you, so she tried to do what you do. And look where it has gotten her. Dead. I hope you are happy."

Kagome began to tear, even though she tried so hard not to. "That was overly harsh."

"Not harsh enough, I think. It's what you like, isn't it?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You like cold, hard, and evil. Right? Is that why you chose him over me?" He turned and started to walk away, disgusted with his own little outburst.

"Inuyasha, wait. Don't be like that…"

Again he turned. "Be like what? Upset that you chose my zombie brother over me? What does he have that I don't?" He was silent for a moment, walking up close to her until they were less than a foot apart. "Is it because he is not half and half?" he said, his voice barely audible above the breeze.

"That's not true, Inuyasha…" She reached out her hand to his shoulder, trying to calm him.

He turned to the side to avoid her hand. "Don't even try to comfort me." He paced back and forth as he tried to put into words what he has been feeling since she was taken. "I know I should have told you how I felt. I moved too slowly. I know that. But I thought you knew how I felt. I knew you liked me. Loved me. I knew it. I still know it."

She nodded. "I do love you, Inuyasha…"

"Then why did you go to him?" He yelled at the top of his voice. "He would never have touched you if you didn't want him to. He doesn't work that way. Sesshomaru doesn't offend, just defends. You had to have done something to make him come to you. You chose him over me overnight." He stopped and looked her full in the face. "You know, that tells me something about you, Kagome."

Kagome was almost afraid to find out what it told him. _Maybe I am not worth loving. Maybe I am evil, too. That is why I want to be with Sesshomaru. Even though we aren't speaking to each other now, I would die if Sesshomaru ever left me._ "Inuyasha…"

A rustle of leaves behind them interrupted their conversation. Inuyasha instinctively pulled out his Tetsusaiga as a body dropped from the trees. The hanyou stood and sneered. "Oh, you. What do you want?"

A voice of someone still in the trees answered the question. "We have come in response to our master. He wants revenge for the death of Kagura."

Kagome cursed herself for leaving her bow and arrows at the hut. "Not you guys. We have more important things to do than play with you now." She decided to try and ignore them and run back to the hut for her gear.

"I think not, miko." The voice in the trees gestured to the second henchman on the ground, who raised his weapon high. He threw it towards Kagome's back, but it was quickly reflected by Sango's boomerang.

"Stop that! You are no coward, Kohaku. Even under his spell you would not strike someone in the back." She thought on that for a moment. "Again."

Kohaku recouped his weapon and raced towards the group. Inuyasha and Sango blocked him, but Kohaku seemed like a man possessed by many demons. As if he really was upset that Kagura was gone. He was managing to keep both warriors occupied.

The voice in the trees had missed its target when Sango blocked Kohaku. _He will be angry. I must bring someone back. And I wanted her for myself._ But, a new plan quickly formulated before the voice showed its power.

A dazzling white light immediately filled the entire area. And when it waned, the group stood still, looking around them. And then Sango dropped to her knees and fell over onto the ground. Lifeless.

Coming Soon – Chapter Six – The Souls and the Void

The appearance of two longtime rivals of the troupe hampers their search. A soul is taken in vengeance for a lost sister, and a barter is made. A plot for revenge is thickened by a tug on familial strings.


	6. The Soul and The Void

In the previous chapter, Sesshomaru's ability to bring Rin's body back to life is hampered by the Mu Onna, and they must find her spirit before they can revive her. As he and Shippo go after Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha are confronted by Naraku's henchman.

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a college student at a boring job and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. That being said, please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter Six – The Souls and the Void

Miroku froze where she stood as he watched Sango's body fall to the ground. "No!" he said as he ran to where she was, dropped to his knees, and gently laid her head on his lap. "Not again!"

Kanna smiled as her mirror returned to its normal silvery state. Inuyasha growled at her. _This little girl is creeping me out._ He raised his Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Kanna. "I am going to give you about 10 seconds to return her soul before I slice you in two."

Kanna gave a slight shake of her head. "You would not do that."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Miroku looked up from Sango's body. "She is right. If you do that, Inuyasha, Sango may very well be trapped in there forever. Do you know how to get her out of there?"

"Feh!" He dropped his sword to the ground, but did not sheath it. "What do you want."

"As I have said, my master wants revenge for my sister's death."

"Right. He didn't even lift a finger to help her when he could have."

"He was not there…"

"What does he _want_?" The impatience in his voice made him almost yell this at her.

However, she did not flinch nor return his sentiment. "Naraku wants her share of the Shikon Jewel."

"What?" Inuyasha almost laughed. "If you think we are gonna just hand over our half of the sacred jewel, you have another think comin'."

"Maybe it is best that we give it to her," Kagome said. She had finally returned with her bow and arrow, but did not aim them at the mirror.

Miroku looked over at her. "What are you talking about? Do you honestly think that he would let Kanna release Sango's soul? If we give the jewel to him, it would be whole."

Kagome shook her head. "Not quite. By my calculations, even with our combined shards, we are still a couple of shards short. Plenty of time for us to get it back."

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute. _Is she serious? Has she completely lost her mind since becoming his mate?_ She gave him a little wink before tossing the jar with the jewel shards at him. Instinctively, he caught it, but he still had no idea what she was doing.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew that the Mu Onna was close by. He could sense Rin's spirit. _And there are flowers nearby._ He shook his head at the sentiment as he heard a slight rustle behind him and gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Go back. It is too dangerous for you, and I am not one to protect you."

Shippo bristled at his statement, and his tail stood on end. _I have had just about enough of this! No one treats me like one of the guys._ "I can take care of myself."

Sesshomaru gave no sign of having heard him, except for a slight raising of one eyebrow before turning back to the hunt. And the moment he did, he noticed movement directly above them. The Mu Onna had taken shelter among the roots of a great tree. She and Rin were small enough to get lost among the large roots that tangled above the ground. Sesshomaru silently unsheathed his Tokijin, and had it pointed at the Mu Onna's back before she noticed him there.

The Mu Onna gave a slight turn of her head. She had no face, but Sesshomaru imagined she was looking at the strange pair behind her. "Shh. Don't wake my daughter."

* * *

"Right. If you want this, you gotta come through me." Inuyasha tucked the bottle into his shirt and raised his sword again.

In response, Kanna backed up just a little. Kohaku, who had been standing still as death, raised his weapon and readied for attack. Miroku quickly picked up Sango's body and jumped back to place her in a sheltered area. Then he joined Kagome. "What is it you are planning? Surely you do not plan to just hand over the shards. Even if he does have Sango's soul, I would not recommend it."

"I need to keep Kanna's attention diverted so I can attack the mirror. Remember how I broke it the last time?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. But why don't you just do it again?"

"I don't want to give her a chance to avoid my arrow. Apparently, it was only one soul she wanted, or she would have tried to get ours by now."

While the pair were talking, Inuyasha had his eyes on his prey. He trusted Kagome instinctively, even though he wasn't very fond of her at that moment. _I hope she knows what she is doing_. "You threatening me, boy?"

Kohaku made no retort but threw his weapon straight for him. Inuyasha jumped to avoid it just seconds before it landed, hitting only air instead. The hanyou then landed behind Kohaku and raised his sword. _This is too easy._ He paused for a moment. _He is making this too easy. Like he wants to…_

Inuyasha stilled his movements, giving Kohaku enough time to turn around and face him. But he didn't raise his weapon. Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder at Kanna. "What is Naraku playing at? Why isn't Kohaku fighting?"

Miroku looked at the pair. "He is fighting."

The hanyou smirked. "No he isn't. He is throwing his weapon, but he isn't fighting. There is no aim. He is making this too easy. I don't like it."

Kanna took a tentative step forward. "You are running out of time, Inuyasha. I require the jewel shards to free your friend's soul."

While Miroku and Inuyasha were interacting with Kanna, Kagome took careful aim. _If I remember correctly, I need to hit it dead center. I sure hope this works._ She pulled back her bow, and laid the path for a sacred arrow. She had an overwhelming urge to close her eyes in prayer to Kami as her arm stretched the string. Her arms started to shake. _Hurry up, Kagome, before it is too late. Kanna is not paying attention to you._

Kanna looked up from Inuyasha to see Kagome release the arrow, and gave the smallest smile. Inuyasha felt a chill run down his spine when he saw this. Miroku voiced that feeling. "Something doesn't seem right here, Inuyasha. If Kohaku is not fighting, then what is he doing?"

As if in response, Kohaku ran towards Inuyasha and grabbed the bottle from its hiding place. Before Inuyasha could snatch it back, Kohaku ran off. _Probably to Naraku, dammit._

Inuyasha growled and jumped after Kohaku on instinct. "Inuyasha, wait!" cried the monk. He was sure that Kanna was up to something, but turned to stop his companion from running out of the fight, even if it was to reclaim the jewel shards. "I don't think that was a good idea," he mumbled.

The arrow flew past Inuyasha as he ran after Kohaku. It surged forward past Miroku. His head turned so his eyes could follow the progression of the arrow. _This has to work. I don't think we will get another chance at this._

A light emanated from the mirror as the arrow gets closer. _Just like last time_, Miroku sensed as he instinctively held his breath. The arrow seemed to slow down as it caressed the very outer edge of the mirror. _Just like last time… No, something seems different…_

Kanna tilted the mirror ever so slightly as soon as the arrow touched the mirror's edge. As a result, the arrow slid across the glass surface and actually punctured the mirror off center. Kagome and Miroku could not see this, as the blue light was so bright from the puncture that the arrow made. However, the light did not stay blue, but changed to solid white. Kagome smiled in satisfaction as the bright light from the mirror signaled its breaking. However, her triumph was short lived as she noticed that the light was growing brighter. And brighter.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the picture displayed before him. Rin was asleep, with her head lying on the spirit's lap. Rin seemed contented, even if she was in ghostly form.

The soft lyrics of a flute played in the background as Shippo edged closer to Sesshomaru. Even though he loathed doing it, he felt safer being nearer the taiyoukai, mainly because he also was a child and feared the Tatari Mokke. The music also perked up Sesshomaru's ears. A plan instantly formed in his head. He looked down at Shippo, who was cowering at his side. His instinct told him to cast the weaker demon aside, but he knew this kitsune to be braver than he appeared at the moment. And he knew he could never get close enough to get Rin back.

Shippo looked up, and realized that Sesshomaru was staring at him. He squinted, and noticed that he opened his mouth, as if to say something. Shippo strained to make out the words: _we…must…lead…her…away.._ And then the taiyoukai turned back to the Mu Onna.

She cowered over the sleeping spirit. "You shall not take her."

Shippo ducked under Sesshomaru's robes to sneak to the other side of the two spirits. He did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed some flowers. "She cannot leave me. I owe her these."

Because Shippo was a motherless child, the Mu Onna allowed him near. He waived the flowers near Rin. And, as expected, Rin's soul stirred as the scent wafted over her. She shot up like a dart, grabbing for the one true thing that brought her joy in life. Shippo reacted quickly and hopped one step back. Rin giggled and reached again for the flowers. But she could not get away. The Mu Onna held her tightly to her by the arm.

"We must go, Rin. It is not safe here."

Rin did not even look back. "I want to get some flowers for you, mother. They are very beautiful in this forest." She giggled and again reached for Shippo's bouquet. The cat and mouse game repeated itself for several more advances. Shippo would hop backwards, and Rin would reach forward, pulling the Mu Onna behind her. Sesshomaru stayed behind, but very near, now with his Tenseiga at the ready.

Shippo looked at the Mu Onna and realized that a better incentive was needed to separate her from Rin. "These are for the one who can beat me."

"Beat you how?" Cried Rin as she again reached for the flowers. Shippo could tell that she was getting upset that the Mu Onna would not let her get close enough.

Shippo looked around and saw his advantage. "The one that can beat me to that bunch of flowers there." He pointed behind him to the base of a tree, dotted with purple buds.

Rin gasped and tried to run, but again the Mu Onna held her fast. She turned on the spirit with growing frustration. "Let me get them for you, mother."

The Mu Onna was getting frantic. "No. It is not safe here. We must leave. We do not have time to pick flowers."

Rin stopped her motions and faced her mother full on. "You told me that when I see flowers, I must marvel at their beauty. I need to pick them, and make the things around me beautiful. You taught me that." She looked hard at the Mu Onna, who was losing her façade. She gave her wrist a quick turn and jerk, freeing herself. And ran straight for Shippo and his flowers.

The Mu Onna let out a shriek and dove after Rin. But she had failed to notice how close she had gotten to the Tatari Mokke. The Tatari Mokke instantly opened its eyes upon sensing the Mu Onna too close. With another shriek, the Mu Onna found herself standing upon a rip in the ground opening fast. It opened with such speed that she could not escape the downward pull it caused. She was being pulled down to Hell.

"Shippo! You must get her here!" Sesshomaru was for the moment depending on a scared little fox to bring Rin's spirit safely to her body, across a rift meant to take her to Hell. Shippo thrust the flowers into Rin's hands, momentarily taking her mind off of the horrid scene in front of her. Then he popped into his rounded pink form with her on his back. He quickly sailed around the rift, but was not out of the sight of the Tatari Mokke, who had decided to get rid of all the free-roaming spirits in the vicinity. Another shrill note on the flute and the rift opened larger, right under Shippo.

Crying out of fear, he realized that he will not be able to escort her safely across the rift. Without a thought otherwise, he popped back into his fox form and forcefully flung Rin across the rift into Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru in turn quickly sliced the Tenseiga across Rin's spirit and down into Rin's body, linking them back together. As the rift continued to open, a light from inside Rin sealed the spirit back into the body, putting her back to rights.

Suddenly, all was still. The rift was gone, and the Tatari Mokke had disappeared. Rin, coughing and completely confused, tried to sit up. As she had been gone from her body for a few hours, she found this quite hard to do. When she did, she was face to face with Sesshomaru, who had crouched down to make sure she was completely alive. She smiled from ear to ear, and he let loose the breath he had not known he held.

She reached out her hand to give Sesshomaru the flowers in her hand, and then realized something equally important. Rin looked around, rubbing her eyes to clear them. "Where is Shippo?"

A small pile of leaves coughed. He sat up and shook them out of his hair. "Here I am."

Rin giggled, ran over and hugged him. "Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

_Does she even know what happened to her?_ "No problem." He tried to puff up and look more heroic. But he was too tired.

Sesshomaru stood and listened. _Something is not right._ All the hairs on his arms and neck stood on end. Every blood cell in his body began to run cold. _Something is terribly wrong._ "We must get back." And without another glance, he left Shippo to bring Rin back home.

* * *

Coming Soon – Chapter Seven – The Mirror Cracked

Miroku and Inuyasha distract Kanna while Kagome puts her sacred arrows to work. Kanna takes her chance at revenge, and Kohaku is mortally wounded in the process. Another has a chance to return the favor, but takes the high road.


	7. The Mirror Cracked

In the previous chapter, The appearance of two longtime rivals of the troupe hampers their search. A soul is taken in vengeance for a lost sister, and a barter is made. A plot for revenge is thickened by a tug on familial strings.

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a college student at a boring job and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. That being said, please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter Seven – The Mirror Cracked

Shippo regaled the tale of his heroism to Rin, acting as stoic as he could muster in his excitement. Rin, doing her part, kept picking flowers and giving them to Shippo as thanks for saving her life. They giggled and talked and played around Sesshomaru, who was trying his hardest not to just ignore them and get back to Kagome.

_Children are a worthless distraction. _He looked upwards toward the direction his instincts told him to go. _It would be better for you and them if you just flew up and away from here as fast as possible._ He shook his mind to clear his head of that thought. _Kagome would not like it if I left these two alone. And after what happened last time, I have no doubt that they would indeed get into trouble._

Rin clapped audaciously as Shippo finally finished telling the tale, ending with his heroically throwing Rin's soul out of the way. Sesshomaru had to focus his energy on the new task at hand to not let loose the smile that was trying to steal across his face. _Shippo did act more bravely than I thought he would be capable of doing. _He looked back down at Rin, who seemed oblivious to how close she was to loosing her soul in Hell. _Admit it. You are satisfied that she is again prattling on at your side._ A slight nod shook his head. _It is much better than carrying her lifeless body. I would rather have her throwing flowers at him than me, though._

He stopped short, before he toppled headlong over a suddenly frozen Rin. She made no movement at all. "Rin?" Shippo walked in front of her, waving a hand in front of her eyes. Still no movement.

Sesshomaru bent down and grabbed Rin by the shoulders, gently but firmly turning her to face him. She had the tired eyes of someone with a dreadful fever. _As if she were crying, but had no more tears. What is this?_ "Rin. Wake up, we must move on."

His voice stirred her eyes, which glossed blankly over his face. The hollow gesture again sent a chill up his spine. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Can't you feel it?"

When the words left her mouth, Sesshomaru felt a sudden and sharp chill from his feet through his claws. _What was that? It was as if, for a moment, all my power was pulled from my body. I felt mortal._

He looked again into her eyes and watched as a single snowflake landed dead center on Rin's nose. As it melted, she shook her head and giggled at the chilled feeling. Life sprang back into her eyes as she looked up at the graying sky. "Ah! It is beginning to snow!"

Not wanting to waste any more time, Sesshomaru scooped up the two children and jumped into the sky towards his mate.

* * *

The light was so intense that Miroku couldn't keep his eyes focused on the mirror at its center. He shielded his face and squeezes his eyes shut. _This isn't normal._ He began to feel something cold passing through him. Or was it on him? He couldn't tell, he just felt enormously cold.

Inuyasha, who was at the very edge of the clearing, shielded his eyes at the same time, but did not close them. He tried to get closer to Kanna, but the closer he got, the stronger the light seemed to get. Only a few feet from her, he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt extremely strange. And cold. _This feels familiar._ He felt as he did when he changed at the new moon. _I feel mortal. What the hell is going on here?_ He looked around him and saw that all four of them – Kagome, Miroku, Sango and himself – were surrounded by the light. _The light isn't everywhere, it is concentrated on us._ "You didn't break it, Kagome! Kanna is doing something!"

Kagome was completely blinded by the light, because she was standing in the direct path of the mirror. "What is this? I feel so cold…" She fell to her knees, too busy trying to shield her face from the painfully bright light to continue to stand.

"So do I," agreed Miroku.

"I feel like a fuckin' mortal. What is going on?" Inuyasha tried to hold up Tetsusaiga in defense, but it felt so heavy that he couldn't lift it off the ground.

Miroku slumped over Sango in automatic defense, trying to protect her body from the light. "I think she is gathering our powers in the mirror."

"Stop her, Inyasha…" Kagome sounded frantic. _Probably scared,_ thought Inuyasha, still feeling decidedly acidic towards her.

"How the hell is she managing to do that? I saw the arrow hit the mirror." Inuyasha was becoming increasingly frustrated at his waning powers. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his hair beginning to darken. "Shit!"

The monk saw the light beginning to fade through his eyelids and cautiously opened one eye. As he did, he noticed that it was also beginning to snow. In fact, as the light faded, the snow started to come down harder. It was beginning to cover everything like a blanket. Miroku stood up and strained to see the pale Kanna against the fresh white canvas. "I can't see her."

Inuyasha was also trying to see her, stepping the few feet to where he thought she was. "Damn! She isn't here." He looked up into the trees, but couldn't see higher than a few feet because of the thick snow. "It's a cover. That brat somehow managed to bring snow in. It is a perfect cover for that ghostly white brat."

He was about to run off after her when Kohaku's sickle just missed the side of his face. "What the…" He quickly turned to see Kohaku standing a few feet from him, recoiling the chain. "So she left you to finish us off, huh?"

Miroku chose to leave Sango's body for a moment and ran to Inuyasha's side. The hanyou snickered at the gesture of concern. "Go back to Sango. I can handle him."

Miroku flicked his staff into Inuyasha's hair, bringing it in front of Inuyasha's face. "You seem to have lost your powers, Inuyasha."

He jerked his head away from Miroku. "Even without my demon power, I can beat this brat." He tensed as he said this, though. _I can't kill him. Sango will never forgive me. It will be just a little harder to accomplish subduing him without my strength._

Kohaku jumped back and raised his blade. Both Inuyasha and Miroku poised for the attack.

But nothing came. He just stood there, with the pained blank expression still in his eyes. Miroku pointed his staff behind the boy. "Look! There she is." Miroku saw Kanna behind Kohaku. She reached into his left hand and retrieved the little jar of jewel shards. _He's waiting for her to take the shards. He is just a puppet._ "I don't have a good feeling about this…"

Kanna looked at the pair. "I told you I would require the shards. My master will be please you were so easily swayed." As she said this, she laid her hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "Naraku said you have served him well. He will let you stay here now." And ripped the jewel shard out of his back. Kohaku yelled as the shard was taken from him, then fell to his knees. Instead of falling forward, though, he slumped back on his haunches, with his head lowered, as the snow began to cover him.

Before either of them could react, the snow again blinded them to Kanna's movements, and she was gone. Inuyasha sniffed the air, at least trying to tell which direction she went, but could not due to the heavy fog of snow in the air. "Damn! I don't know where she went."

Miroku went to Kohaku, relieved to find that at least he was breathing. "We know where she went. She went back to Naraku. We can follow her."

Inuyasha sighed as he assessed their situation. "Yeah. With two lifeless bodies in tow."

"One," Sango softly replied as she tried to sit up. She felt so weak and cold. Miroku smiled in relief as she got into a crawling position to make her way over to her brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru found his way to the group in the forest, but just barely. About a foot of snow had made its way to the ground where Inuyasha was standing, still trying in vain to sniff Kanna out. The taiyoukai let the children loose and scoured the area. It barely registered that his brother was now a mortal. Only one thought was on his mind. "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha eyed his brother with high disdain. "What do you mean? She is over…" She wasn't where she had fallen a moment ago. Only a smooth blanket of snow. He and his brother converged on the spot. _There are no footprints. Nothing._

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red with fury as he crouched on his knees and began pawing at the snow. After a tense moment, he saw the red scarf she wore around her neck. Inuyasha forgot his hatred of both of them and helped clear the heavy snow. They unearthed her nearly frozen body. _Lifeless. _"That little bitch stole her right out from under us. She is being taken to Naraku."

Sesshomaru gingerly picked her up and stood. He stared at her for a moment, as if she would suddenly wake up. But he knew it. Kanna had somehow managed to steal her soul from her body. And he hadn't been there to protect her. _After taking her as a mate, I left her to fend for herself and she failed. I failed._ He did not know what to do. A primal scream worked its way out of his throat that sent shockwaves through everyone around him.

* * *

Kanna arrived at the castle, shaking the snow from her head and shoulders. She had expected to be greeted by Naraku eagerly taking the shards from her hand. Nothing. Unable to withstand the urge, she shook the bottle, listening to the little tingle of the shards against the chilled glass.

An evil laughter snaked across the castle, surrounding Kanna. It made her smile. Only a little. "You succeeded quickly, Kanna." She slightly bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Your sister would be proud."

The smile left her face at the mention of Kagura. She looked down at her mirror. _I hold his mate in this mirror. He will pay for what he did to Kagura._

Naraku was pleased at the hatred welling up in his protégé. _Emotion is new to her, and she doesn't quite know how to handle it. This is perfect._ "Yes. Sesshomaru will pay. They will both pay for what they did to our happy family." His human-like form appeared in front of the girl and reached out his hand. "Give me the jewel shards, and I will begin to put our plan into place."

Kanna instantly did as he directed, wanting revenge but now knowing how to take it by herself. She was used to being a pawn, and it had never really bothered her before. Until she found she could do nothing on her own to avenge Kagura's death.

* * *

Coming Soon – Chapter Eight – Soul Exchange

The pawn returns to the master. Death is cheated again, but Sesshomaru cannot be satisfied. And a quest must be begun.


	8. Soul Exchange

In the previous chapter, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Rin return to the group. Miroku and Inuyasha distract Kanna while Kagome puts her sacred arrows to work, but to no avail. Kanna takes her chance at revenge, and Kohaku is mortally wounded in the process.

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a graduate student who is in love with the entire franchise and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. That being said, please enjoy my second attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter Eight – Soul Exchange

The salve was potent but strong as Kaede stirred the pot. She knew that trouble was brewing, and the only thing she could do at the moment was prepare for their return and wait. She heard the pattering of anxious footsteps and quickly opened the door of her hut. Shippo was the first one to bound into the room. He took one whiff and bounded right back outside. Inuyasha was next, carrying Kohaku. "Put him on the mat by the fire." She quickly took a cloth and dipped it in the salve, her instincts having told her that there would be wounds to tend to. Kaede clucked her tongue as she assessed the damage to the boy's back. _Naraku has had the boy under his control all this time, yet not one of his wounds have healed since the night he was forced to kill his family. Kohaku has been living with all this physical pain for months. Naraku wanted him dead when he was done with him._

"There's more, Kaede," said Inuyasha in a hushed voice.

"What did ye say?" She looked up from Kohaku into Inuyasha's eyes. The trouble she saw there worried her. Before she could take a body count, Miroku stepped in with Sango on his back. "Is she…"

"No, she is all right, just exhausted."

Sango smiled a little. "Yeah. Having my soul ripped out really took it out of me."

Sesshomaru's large frame crowded the doorway, with Rin moving nervously around his hems. "Move," he growled low. Miroku instantly jumped out of the path of the door. Sesshomaru gingerly placed Kagome's body on the nearest mat. He looked at the old miko, who was staring right back at him. "Fix her."

Kaede huffed. "Fix her? What is wrong with her?" She closed her eyes, noticing something was amiss. She reached out for her sister's soul. But Kagome's body was as lifeless as Kikyou's clay body. "Her soul…"

"Kanna took it into her mirror," Sango said quietly.

"But how? Kagome broke the mirror the last time that was tried."

Inuyasha stood up and flicked the ends of his still-black hair. "Somehow they must've beefed up the power of that midget. She absorbed power from everyone around her. Look at me!"

Shippo ignored the hanyou and bounced over to Kohaku. "Then Kanna just ripped the shard out of his back. I don't think they wanted him anymore." Rin heard the voice of her new best friend and lopped over to where Kohaku was struggling for breath. Kaede had laid a foul smelling poultice on the wounds on his back, which Rin thought smelled somewhat of lavender and wormswort.

"Of course not. They have Kagome's soul and the shards she carried." Miroku rubbed his shoulders, feeling so exhausted he could hardly move. "And they managed to sap my spiritual powers along with Inuyasha's. Who knows how long he'll be human."

Before anyone could continue the conversation, Shippo started wailing for Kaede. "He's stopped breathing! Kaede help! He's not breathing!"

Sango tried to get up and rush to the aid of her brother, but Miroku held her down. "Let me up, you pervert! He's dying."

He leaned over Sango, shielding her from the view of her brother. "Let Kaede do her job. There is nothing you can do for him right now."

Kaede quickly shuffled over to the boy, who was still bleeding profusely from the arrow wounds in his back. The poultice had done little to stop that. Shippo was right, the boy had stopped breathing. Inuyasha quickly turned Kohaku over onto his back, and Kaede lowered her head to listen for the slightest wisp of breath. Nothing.

Sango was sobbing, barely able to lift her hands to swat at Miroku. _My brother is dying and I can do nothing. Nothing!_ "Please let me see him. I don't want him to think he is dying alone."

Sesshomaru watched the little drama unfold while shielding his mate's lifeless form as if death was contagious. He felt a tug on his robes and looked to see Rin looking pitifully up at him. "Help him, Lord Sesshomaru. I know you can bring him back with your sword."

He looked down, using everything in him not to immediately give in to her pitiful expression. "Why? It has seemed to me that every time I have crossed paths with the boy that he wanted to die. Now he has what he wants and is at peace."

At that, Sango, threw herself into Miroku's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "No! He can't die! I want him to live. He deserves more than what Naraku had forced on him. If I can survive my wounds so should he!" She was limply beating her fists against Miroku's arms, as if he would let her go. Miroku only stared from her to Sesshomaru and back at her again.

Rin's tears fell freely, and Sesshomaru looked away from her towards the far wall. _Rin always gave her love freely. Even when she knew he was to kill her, she could not bring herself to hate the boy. Everyone is dear and important to her._ Without a word, he drew his Tenseiga out and brought it down through the boy's body, swiping away the death demons and summoning Kohaku's weakened spirit back into his body.

It was another moment before Kohaku's body was allowed to draw breath again, and it was with a rasp that rattled bones. Kaede and Rin both clucked over him as they turned him back over and reapplied the poultice patches to his broken body as if he had never died. Miroku laid Sango back onto her mat and she closed her eyes as if in sleep.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku, not liking the sound of his insinuation from moments ago. "The light from that mirror was blinding. It was like… like…" He couldn't think of how to describe it. Until he remembered a similar light he had seen shortly after first meeting Kagome.

Sesshomaru had come up with the same conclusion. "It had been repaired with shards from the Shikon jewel."

"How on earth do you repair a mirror like that with pieces of broken jewels?" said Shippo, now holding Kagome's hand and patting it lightly.

Sango stared at Sesshomaru, who was standing over Kagome like a guard, daring him to turn his unfeeling eyes towards her. Part of her was glad that he finally saved her brother from death, but another part of her knew that it was with the greatest of reluctance that he did so. "My family mended lots of demon parts together to create weaponry. All it takes is skill and the patience to work on it. And a little magical power, of course."

Inuyasha sneered. "The same way my Tetsusaiga was mended with my own fang."

Miroku sat down on a mat next to Sango. "That mirror was made as a void, to possess the souls that stare into it, and to reverse the powers that are used on it. If it is, in fact, enhanced by jewel shards, then its power becomes magnified. It can possess not only the souls in front of it, but the powers near it will be attracted to it like a magnet."

Inuyasha snarled, as well as he could without proper fangs. "You mean we're stuck like this until we can break the mirror again?" Miroku nodded, not at all pleased with being like he is for an interminable amount of time. "Damn it!" Inuyasha started pacing the floor.

Sesshomaru took one long last look at his mate's face before squaring his shoulders and turning around. "Then none of you are any use to me now," he said, sounding remarkably like his old self again.

Kanna walked around the crumbling palace in agitated anticipation, constantly clutching the crystallized mirror to her chest. It was her only ally, it seemed, as she knew that Naraku did not want to avenge Kagura's death. _He let her die_, she thought. _No, she died by the hands of that miko and the demon lord. I saw it myself. Naraku was watching the action unfold as Kagura tried again to escape our family. He watched as the demon was being swept up by the wind tunnel and then the miko killed her. Naraku told me himself._

"Kanna, come here." Naraku called from the tunnel beneath the palace, and little Kanna dutifully followed. Down in the dank dungeon, her master was making another puppet and planning yet another trap.

"Yes, Narakusama."

"Ah, there you are. Let me see the souls in the mirror." Kanna angled the mirror and flashed a short but brilliant light into Naraku's face. When the light subsided, Naraku's eyes scanned the surface of the mirror for any signs of life within. Floating up through the inky blackness of the void came a pretty form. A small Kagome was walking through unending blackness, clutching her arms as if to keep her soul together.

Naraku smiled. "She has no idea where she is. Wonderful. You have done perfectly, Kanna. Now they will come to find her."

Kanna digested his words for a moment. "Here. Why?"

"Because, my lovely Kanna, emotions are running high about this miko. She is Sesshomaru's mate, but Inuyasha fancies himself in love with her. Shippo and Rin think of her as a mother, and the others don't seem to be able to exist without her. She is, as Kagome would say, the heart of the group. And an animal without a heart cannot survive for long."

_As my sister did_, thought Kanna, remembering that Kagura's heart had existed in the glass container on the shelf behind Naraku, which now lay empty.

"But she will stay here, forever, I think. A nice addition to our happy little family. Now that there is a vacancy." Kanna winced slightly at the mention of her sister's absence, but thought nothing more of it at Naraku's last words. "I think the mirror should be left down here, next to me, Kanna."

Kanna clutched the mirror tighter to her chest, having never actually laid it down before. "But…"

Naraku's anger sparked at Kanna's first sign of dissention. The normally vacant child was beginning to act like a real pain, wanting desperately to avenge Kagura's death but having no idea how to do it. He had made Kanna for obedience, after the fiasco of creating Kagura to have a will of her own. And he would tolerate no recurrence of the grief that Kagura had constantly caused her. _Still, Kanna is more powerful than Kagura, especially now that the mirror is more than fully restored. If only she knew how easy it would be to…_ "Kanna. I plan to bring those who killed your sister to come here, where I will be more than happy to let you have your revenge. But the mirror needs to be protected. Who better to protect it than me?"

_Me_, Kanna thought. But, having no will of her own, knew nothing else to do than hand over her one weapon to her master. Naraku snatched the powerful void from the little girl and placed it on the little shelf where Kagura's heart used to be. Kanna watched in morbid fascination as she looked into her own mirror for the first time and watched a very confused little Kagome trying to figure out where she was.

Inuyasha's hand planted itself firmly in the middle of Sesshomaru's chest. "Where do you think you are going?"

Sesshomaru did not bother to move his brother's pitifully human hand from his chest, but stared directly into his now black eyes. "I am going to rescue _my_ mate, human."

He swept past Inuyasha, who gave a shout in frustration before jumping up and smacking his brother on the back of his head. "And just where is that, you fucking idiot? You don't know any more than we do where Naraku took Kagome's soul. And don't even think about going anywhere without me."

"What possible help could you be without the pitiful powers you used to have, _little_ brother? You are even smaller and weaker than you were yesterday, and you will not have the power to lift your own sword until that mirror is broken. Stay here where the old miko can keep you safe."

"WHAT!"

Kaede stepped to Inuyasha's side, not wanting to have to contend with more bloodshed. "I am loathe to agree with a demon but Lord Sesshomaru is right. Ye cannot help Kagome as easily as ye are used to, but he can."

"None of us can," Miroku said from inside the hut, still sitting near Sango.

Shippo bounced and danced around Inuyasha's feet. "Right, Inuyasha. The only ones with full power are me and Sesshomaru, so we will…"

"I will go alone, kitsune. I need no other help."

Shippo just stood there dumbfounded. He thought for sure that he would be allowed to help after he had proven himself so bravely in rescuing Rin from the Tatari Mokke. Before he could retort, Sesshomaru again started off in the supposed direction Kanna had taken.

"Keh. Let him go, then. Who needs him? We'll just wait until Kohaku wakes up and he will lead us straight to Naraku. We'll get there before Sesshomaru even gets close enough to smell him."

Kaede returned into the hut mumbling "I do not think so, Inuyasha. His wounds were very deep, and I believe it was only the power of the jewel shard that kept him moving all that time. I believe he was walking dead when he was in Naraku's charge, and will remember nothing of where he lives."

Inuyasha plopped down in front of the hut, not wanting to go in again and feel useless. _What the hell do I do now? I can't even _help_ Sesshomaru retrieve Kagome's soul, I don't know where to look for her, and I have no idea if I will ever get my powers back._ He just sat there for hours, picking at straw and staring off into the distance, trying to think of anything he could do.

His concentration was broken by an itchy sensation on the nape of his neck. Instinctively, he smacked the back of his neck and looked in his hand. "Lord Inuyasha, how nice to taste you again," said a flattened little flea.

"Myouga. What the hell are you doing here? What do you want this time?"

The little flea demon shook his head and sat up in Inuyasha's palm. "I heard what happened to Kagome and came to offer my assistance, my Lord."

Inuyasha sniffed. "Feh. What kind of help could a chicken flea like you offer?"

"I have been searching far and wide for Naraku's newest hideout, so that I may be invaluable to you my Lord. It has taken me months…"

Inuyasha picked the flea up by the collar of his little shirt and brought him up to eye level. "You mean you know where Naraku is hiding?"

Myouga twitched helplessly, his feet dangling in the air. "Well, no. Not me my Lord. But I know someone who does. Who knows exactly where Naraku is hiding, saw him go in there and saw that little Kanna, too."

Coming Soon – Chapter Nine – Revelations of the Chicken Flea

Without any exact knowledge of where Naraku is, the crew is at a loss of how to save Kagome. As a faithful servant of his master, Inuyasha, Myouga claims to know someone who knows where Naraku is hiding. But, upon closer examination, is too scared to retrieve the knowledge, for it will cost him dearly.


	9. Revelations of the Chicken Flea

In the previous chapter, Sango is returned to her body, but all is far from well. Sesshomaru and Shippo return to find the hard-won jewel shard collection completely gone, and two soul-less bodies in their place. But, one cannot be revived.

For the record (ahem): I do not own, in whole or in part, any part of the Inuyasha franchise. Nor do I own any of the characters from said franchise that is used forthwith. The following story is solely based on the ramblings of a college student at a boring job and is not to be taken or believed as part of the true Inuyasha saga. That being said, please enjoy my first attempt at fan fiction. Feel free to critique _ad nauseum_. (Whew!)

Chapter Nine – Revelations of the Chicken Flea

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in the snow laden forest, his trek towards Kagome's soul at a complete standstill. He traced her scent back to where the battle with Kanna and Kohaku took place. Unfortunately, her soul was not traceable in the same manner. The snow covered what tracks Kanna may have laid, making them undetectable even to a nose as sensitive as his. _I have been searching for Naraku's hideout for months, and have never come close until he wants me to be. How is it that he can hide under everyone's radar?_

The forest never looked so desolate to him. Sesshomaru had always rather favored the snows of winter, when everything took on a calm sheen and glowed in the cold morning sun. But somehow it seemed so empty and threatening. It was the snows this time that aided Kanna to trick everyone in her vicinity. She had used an elemental force of nature to capture the powers of several people around her, and even to take the soul of a powerful miko without out anyone being the wiser. _How was she able to do this?_

He jumped up into the branches of a tall tree to rethink his strategy. _Strategy, what strategy? I was so angry about losing Kagome that I stormed out of that hovel without a single thought about what to do. I have no clue where to go, and no one glean information from. Inuyasha has a support system; maybe someone from there would…_

"No. I will not return to that human mutt. He is of no consequence, being human now." _Kagome is human. So is Rin, and the slayer and the monk. And I would willingly take help from either of them at this point. _"I will not ask anyone for help. I am the Lord of the Western Lands, and I require no one to help me."

A scurry in the snow below him diverted Sesshomaru's argumentative mind. He watched a trail cut around the tree below him, but could see nothing making it. Then the trail went off in a tangent and circled back. Finally it cut across a previous path, revealing a green toad in great distress.

"My Lord Sesshomaru! Your humble Jaken is here to assist you!"

With his two-headed staff waiting to be mended, Jaken looked like putrid green spittle sloshing about below. Sesshomaru knew that the little runt would not stop screaming for his master until he was found. With a barely audible sigh, Sesshomaru gracefully leaped from the uppermost tree branch to land in the snow in front of Jaken.

"My lord! I knew you would not leave this lowly Jaken. I have been searching everywhere for you."

Sesshomaru did not even deign to look down at Jaken. "You go back to Inuyasha's village and keep an eye on Rin. She will be safe there."

"But… but my lord…"

He looked down at Jaken without the slightest hint of emotion, but Jaken knew from experience that his master was getting angry. "Do not cross me and hope to live, Jaken. I must rescue Kagome's soul before Naraku makes sure it is lost forever." He looked back up and scanned the skies for any hint of which way to travel next.

Jaken fell prostrate before his master and knocked his head on the ground. "Yes, my lord. Of course, my lord. But I have just come from Inuyasha's village to find you. I have some news that you might want to hear."

"What is it?" He was not really paying attention to Jaken, who always had a habit of mumbling like this when he thought he was in trouble.

"The flea demon who serves Inuyasha…" Jaken was panting for breath, having run all over this part of the forest looking for his master, and had to stop to refill his lungs before continuing.

Sesshomaru was growing impatient. "What about him."

Jaken pushed up onto one knee before continuing, buying his lungs a little more time. "The flea claimed to know someone who saw Naraku and that Kanna girl enter a building. The flea knows where they may be hiding!"

Without another thought to his vassal, Sesshomaru instantly took to the air, flying faster than he had in years back to Inuyasha's hut. _I will not return to ask for help, but I will be damned if I let that little runt find her before I do. Even if I have to tear the antennae off that flea, I will know where my Kagome is…_

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo sat hunched together in a corner of the hut, staring at the wall. At the base of the wall, Myouga was jumping uncomfortably, unable to make an escape after opening his big mouth. _My mouth always gets me into trouble. I want to help Inuyasha, but he will want me to take me to the one who saw Naraku. I can't do that. Oooh, he will never understand…_

"Okay, you little runt, talk," Inuyasha said as he picked the squirming flea up by the collar of his minute shirt. Inuyasha was not going to listen to that stupid little flea hem and haw as usual. There were more important things at stake.

"Lord Inuyasha, I have told you all I know…"

Sango chimed in. "You have not told us where this person saw Naraku. He could have been in any building!"

Miroku turned to Sango, his hand straying temptingly to a well known area of her anatomy. "Not so, Sango. The past tells us that he is usually hiding out in fairly luxurious surroundings. Wherever he is, he is probably in a newly 'abandoned' castle. That narrows down the places he could be a little."

Shippo bounced up to meet Miroku's face. "What about when he hid in the mountain? That wasn't too luxurious, if you ask me."

"Ah, but it was a grand place. How daring for a demon to stay inside a mountain with the ability to purify demons. Even for a conglomerate like he is, it was a dangerous, but grand, thing to do." Miroku put his hand to his face as a gesture of spiritual knowledge, and Sango shoved him with his shoulder.

"All right, then where is he hiding?" She said, a little sarcastically.

"There is the problem with my logic. I cannot fathom a guess."

"So cut it out!" Sango said as she slapped his hand away from her rump. He did notice that she didn't slap that hard, though.

"Will you guys shut up? This stupid flea knows where he is, and he is gonna tell us now, aren't you?" Inuyasha shook the flea back and forth like a jingle bell, causing his eyes to roll around in his head.

"Please, Lord Inuyasha, you are making me ill. I do not know where he is. I said that I know someone who does."  
Shippo peered closer at the flea. "Well, then, tell us where we can find this person. Kagome's very soul is in danger."

"And we need to find Naraku! I am tired of fighting his puppets and incarnations at every turn. I want to meet that coward head on, dammit." Inuyasha was getting very frustrated with his pledged vassal, and shook him a little bit harder this time.

A cold breeze interrupted the interrogation. Inuyasha knew he was coming back. He could smell his brother a mile away. But he had wanted to get the information before the _Lord_ did. _Just this once I wanted to get the information and get away from here before his High and Mighty decides to take over the pack._

He decided to keep going and shook the Hell out of the flea. "Pl-ease, Lord I-nu-ya-sha. I will tell you an-y-thing, j-j-just st-st-op sh-h-hak-ing m-m-m-eee…" The flea was so frazzled when Inuyasha let him go that he wafted to the floor and kept rolling as if still being shaken. "Ooooh, Lord. I think I am going to vomit…"

He was soundly stomped by a noble foot, as Sesshomaru halted his rickety movements. "This flea knows where Naraku is. I trust he told you." He was staring directly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood and eyed his brother with loathing. "You were going to find Naraku on your own. I thought you didn't need us. Get out of here!" He flecked his claws in a very aggressive manner.

Sesshomaru did not move a muscle at this thinly veiled threat. "I don't need you. I need the flea's information. Then will I leave you and your… company."

Inuyasha drew back his hand. "Why you…" He lunged forward, attacking his brother in a rage. _How dare he come in here and demand ANYTHING from me and my friends. That bastard!_

His brother merely sidestepped the attack and picked up his foot, releasing the flea. Jaken picked the flea up and again gave him a shake. "You will give my lord the information he requires. Now!"

Inuyasha continued to attack his brother, slowly going into a righteous rage. Myouga knew that soon Inuyasha would not be able to stop himself. And without Kagome here to calm him, everyone in the hut – or the entire village – would be in danger.

Myouga shivered as he thought of how much he would have to risk of his own life to get his master the information he needed. Not to mention get the demon Lord of the Western Lands off his back. "All right! Put me down and I will tell master Inuyasha."

Jaken dropped Myouga like a bad habit, and the flea pounced over onto Inuyasha's back, pulled himself up on Inuyasha's hair, and beside his ear. He had to hold on for dear life to keep from falling when the hanyou took another lunge at his brother, growling all the while.

"Lord Inuyasha, you must calm down." He spoke loudly into his master's ear, but was afraid that he wouldn't hear.

"Tell me why I should let Sesshomaru out of here alive," he growled menacingly. "He just wants what is mine. And you are my flea."

Myouga blushed at that complement. "Yes, my lord. But fighting your brother now will accomplish nothing."

"Tell me. Where is the damn hideout, Myouga."

"The Old Lady Flea knows where he is. I was taking lunch from a very pretty girl when the flea came up to me and said she saw them."

Inuyasha stopped for a second, picking the flea off into his palm. "Spill it, Myouga."

"She said she wouldn't tell me anymore until after."

Miroku smiled, having a feeling what was coming next. "And…"

Myouga shuffled, not wanting to say what came next. "She said that she would tell me where Naraku was hiding after the marriage ceremony. And not a minute before."

Inuyasha growled. "That is why you haven't said anything?" He folded up the flea inside a piece of cloth and stuffed it inside his clothing. "Let's go. We don't have long to prepare a pint sized marriage ceremony."

The gang quickly filed out of the hut towards the village where the Old Lady flea lived, ever since Myouga had switched places with a regular flea and fled. Rin jumped up and down beside Sesshomaru, who just stood watching the door where the others had gone. "Did you hear that, Lord Sesshomaru? There is going to be a wedding!"

"Hush your tongue, Rin. Can't you see that the master is upset?"

Sesshomaru wasn't quite upset. Angry about this new delay, but intrigued at the fact that his brother had almost gone feral and had somehow managed to pull himself back to normal without Kagome's help. _Perhaps there is hope for us all…_

Coming Soon – Chapter Ten – Revelations of the Lady Flea

Old Lady Flea tells them that Naraku is nearby, but they cannot defeat him. A small contingency stays with Kagome's body while the rest go to gather allies, each in a different direction. Shippo, without his okaa-san to watch over him, goes off on his own as well.


End file.
